Luz de Spark
by cytrey pricee
Summary: Arcee es una femme corriente, una amante de la naturaleza incapaz de comprender por que se siente atraída hacia Optimus, un mecha distante y de aspecto amenazador. Optimus es peligroso, guapo y...es un hombre lobo,como líder de los guardianes ocultos,ha jurado proteger a los suyos pero al encontrar a su alma gemela,su amor por ella pone las vidas de todos en riesgo y más que eso.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! ya se lo que dirán "dos historias con apen capítulos y pones otra", bueno que les digo, ademas como e dicho, estoy trabajando con otras historias que ya estoy terminando y decidí subirlas, pero bueno.**

**Esta historia es de un libro que termine de leer hace unos días y decidí escribir esta historia del libro, excepto que cambiare unas cuantas cosas y el nombre de los personajes.**

**El libro se llama Luz de luna, y como verán le cambie el titulo, en fin empecemos con esta historia.**

* * *

Prologo

La luz de la luna nos bañaba;nos bañaba a Optimus y a mi. Un profundo silencio se extendía por el bosque. Nos rodeaba arboles gigantes, cuyas susurrantes hojas parecían enviarnos advertencias con cálida brisa de la noche veraniega. Pero el no hizo caso. No nos preocupamos mas que el uno del otro.

El era mucho mas alto que yo, y yo tenia que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos azul zafiro. Eran unos ojos hipnóticos, que hubiera debido de serenar mi galopante chispa, pero que en ligar de eso, lo hacían latir con mas fuerza. O quizás fuera la proximidad de sus labios lo que hacia errar a mi caótico pulso.

El dio un paso hacia mi y yo me eche hacia atrás, pero el tronco de un árbol me impidió alejarme de todo lo que hubiera querido.¿Estaba lista para esto?¿Estaba preparada para el beso que iba a cambiar mi vida? Sabia que si el me besaba yo ya no volvería a ser la misma. Ninguno de los dos volvería a ser el mismo; sabia que nuestra relación cambiaría...

Mi mente vacilo ante la enormidad de una palabra tan simple:cambio. Significaba mucho mas para mi en ese momento, en el que por fin comprendía.

De pronto Optimus estaba mucho mas cerca. Yo no lo había visto moverse. Simplemente estaba mas cerca. El podía moverse así rodillas comenzaron a temblarme, y me alegre de tener un solido árbol sobre el que apoyarme.

Alzo el brazo y descanso el antebrazo contra el tronco, por encima de mi cabeza, como si el también necesitara de algún tipo de apoyo. Y eso lo acerco a un mas a mi. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo al alcanzar el mio. En circunstancias normales, el me habría atraído hacia si para estrecharme en un reconfortante abrazo, pero aquella noche nada era normal.

Estaba fantástico a la luz de la luna. Realmente guapo. Su abundante armadura se iluminaba ante el brillo, era un verdadero popurri de colores: rojo, azul, plateado y con un toque de negro, y esas hermosas antenas que salían de su casco, yo sentía la necesidad de tocarlo: de tocarlo a el.

Pero sabia que el interpretaría cualquier movimiento por mi parte como una señal: una señal de que estaba lista. Y no lo estaba. Yo no quería lo que el me ofrecía. Al menos aquella noche. Quizás nunca.

¿De que tenia miedo? Se trataba solo de un beso. Yo había besado a otros chicos; había besado a Optimus.

Así que, ¿Por que me aterrorizaba de que Optimus me besara esa noche? La respuesta era sencilla: yo sabia que ese beso nos uniría para siempre.

El delicadamente paso su mano sobre mi casco.

En una ocasión, el me había dicho que el color de mi armadura le recordaba a un canario azulado que había visto una vez. Todo lo pensaba en términos relacionados con el bosque. Encajaba con el y con su forma de vida solitaria.¿Por que tenia tanta paciencia conmigo?¿Por que no me presionaba?¿Es que el también lo sentía?¿Comprendía hasta que punto seria trascendental si...?

El bajo la cabeza. Yo no me moví. Apenas respire. A pesar de todas mis reservas, lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba. Y aun así, seguí luchando para evitarlo.

Sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Casi.

-Arcee-murmuro el seductora mente, acarisiandome la mejilla con el aliento- Ha llegado el momento.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas. Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a reconocer la verdad de sus palabras.

-No estoy lista.

Oí un rugido amenazador y gutural en la distancia. Se puso tenso. Yo sabia que el también lo había oído. Se aparto de mi y miro por encima del hombro. Fue entonces cuando lo vi: una docena de lobos merodeando impaciente por el perímetro del claro.

Optimus volvió la vista hacia mi. Sus ojos azules zafiro reflejaban decepción.

-Entonces elige a otro, porque no puedes atravesar esto sola. Se giro, medio la espalda y comenzó a dar zancadas decididas en dirección a los lobos.

-¡Espera!- le grite yo.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

El había comenzado a retirar su armadura y deshacerse de ella mientras apresuraba el paso. Y de pronto estaba corriendo. Dio un brinco en el aire y...

Para cuando cayo a tierra, era ya un lobo. En el lapso de un segundo había pasado de chico a bestia. Y estaba tan fantástico en su forma de lobo como en su forma cybertroniana.

Echo atrás la cabeza y aulló en dirección a la luna, en dirección al astro que presagia el cambio, que otorga el destino. El angustiado sonido reverbero a través de mi, me llamo. Luche por no responder, pero el lado salvaje que reside en lo mas profundo de mi ser era demasiado fuerte y estaba decidido a salirse con la suya.

Eche a correr detrás de el...

Resultaba difícil creer que apenas dos semanas antes yo me hubiera estado riendo y burlando ante la mera idea de que pudieran existir en realidad los hombres lobo.

Porque en ese momento,yo,Arcee Abelarda, estaba apunto de convertirme en uno de ellos.

* * *

**y... que te pareció?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno... debo decir que fue un buen comienzo de esta nueva historia, y que aparte quería decir que esta es una de las historias que mas eh trabajado, con la ayuda de mis amigas que me dicen cada situacion de que setrata de hombres lobos. y me dieron esta idea y mas FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS! esta es de mi fiesta que me hicieron ase un mes por cumplir... bueno digamos entre once y quince años. **_

_**Por eso actualizo ahora para poder dejarles este capitulo.**_

_**DISFRUTAR!**_

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Miedo. Lo que residía en mi interior era algo que estaba vivo, que respiraba. A veces podía sentir que merodeaba, que luchaba por liberarse. Y en ese instante viajaba con migo, mientra Chromia y yo acechábamos entre los densos matorrales del parque nacional, al filo de la medianoche. Pero yo me había convertido en una experta en enmascarar el miedo. No quería que Chromia pensara que había cometido un error al convencerme para trabajar con ella como guía del parque natural durante el verano. Me figuraba que podía aprender de ella unos cuantos trucos de como combatir a los demonios interiores. Ella le daba un sentido nuevo a la palabra "aventura".

Pero aun así, ir las dos solas a un lugar en el que había seres salvajes buscando aperitivos sabrosos era una locura. Y peor locura aun no decírselo a nadie. Habíamos guardado silencio porque el mero hecho de abandonar los barracones una vez se apagaban las luces era motivo suficiente de despido. Y después de haber conseguido sobrevivir a una semana de entrenamiento intensivo, yo no estaba dispuesta a que me echaran la noche antes de mi primera misión.

Apreté con fuerza mi arma: una Maglite. Mi padre adoptivo es poli de la guardia Elite, y me ha enseñado unas cien formas de matar a un hombre con una linterna. Vale, tengo tendencia a exagerar, pero aun así, me ha enseñado unos cuantos movimientos defensivos.

A un lado, donde estaba la mayor espesura de arboles y de arbustos, oí un crujido.

-¡Chss_!¡Espera!¿Que ha sido eso?-_ susurre con voz áspera.

Chromia exploro los matorrales con la linterna y escruto la oscuridad de las copas de los arboles. Aquella noche había creciente, pero su luz no podía penetrar la espesura de los arboles en el lugar preciso en el que estábamos.

-¿Que ha sido que?

Al girar la linterna, el rayo de luz la deslumbro. Ella dio un paso atrás y alzo una mano para protegerse los ópticos de tanta luz directa. Su sedosa armadura azul oscuro con turquesa reflejo la luz y por un momento directa. Me recordó a una caprichosa hada. Sin embargo, yo sabia que sus delicados rasgos ocultaban una gran fuerza interior. Chromia había salido en la primera plana de los periódicos locales al salvar un espumoso del ataque de un puma cybertroniano. Se había interpuesto entre el y el animal, y había gritado hasta que logro que la bestia se alejara.

-Me ha parecido oír algo- dije yo

-¿Algo como que?

-No lo se.

Mire a mi alrededor. El corazón me latía fuertemente. Me encantaba estar al aire libre, pero esa noche me daba miedo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que alguien me observaba o de que estaba viviendo mi propio momento de _El proyecto de la bruja de Blair._

-¿Algo así como pisadas, quizás?- pregunto Chromia.

-No en realidad no. No era el ruido de unas pisadas humanas. Era mas bien como si alguien caminara lentamente, solo con calcetines... o como el ruido de pedes, quizá.

Inmediatamente Chromia coloco un brazo por encima de mis estrecho hombros. Ella era un poco mas grande que yo, y ademas tenia los músculos muy duros de tanto montar en su forma de transformación y escalar rocas. Nos habíamos conocido el verano anterior cuando vine de acampada con mis padres. Chromia había sido una de nuestras guías o serpas, como solía llamarlas el personal del parque. Enseguida habíamos conectado y nos habíamos hecho amigas, y durante el curso escolar nos habíamos mantenido en contacto.

-No nos sigue nadie- aseguro Chromia-. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo cuando nos marchamos de la cabaña.

-¿Y si es algún tipo de depredador? El miedo que experimentaba no tenia ningún ya sabia que había oído algo, e intuía que no se trataba de nada bueno. No podía explicar por que lo sabia: era como un sexto sentido.

La risa de Chromia resonó por entre los arboles.

-Lo digo en serio. ¿Que me dices del puma al que ahuyentaste el verano pasado?- pregunte.

-¿Que pasa con el?

-¿ Y si ha venido para vengarse?

-Entonces me comerá ami, no a ti. Amenos que simplemente tenga hambre, en cuyo caso se comerá a la que corra menos de las dos.

_Y esa seria_ yo, pensé. Yo no era exactamente una femme enclenque, pero tampoco era una concursante de _Gladiadores americanos._

Respire hondo y escuche con atención. El bosque estaba misteriosamente silencioso. ¿No se quedaban siempre todos callados cuando el peligro estaba cerca?

-Puede que sea mejor volver.

Estábamos mas o menos a kilómetro y medio del campamento situado a la entrada del parque. Chromia y yo compartíamos una cabaña con Moonracer, otra guía. Una vez se apagaban las luces a las once, se suponía que nadie debía abandonar la cabaña.

Chromia se puso a imitar el ruido de las gallinas:

-¡Cloc,cloc,cloc,cloc!

-Muy graciosa.¿ Y si nos echan?- pregunte yo.

-Solo si nos pillan.¡Vamos!

-Pero ¿que es exactamente lo que quieres enseñarme?

Lo único que me había dicho era que quería compartir una cosa muy importante había bastado para suscitar mi curiosidad, aun que aquello había sido en medio de la seguridad del campamento.

-Escucha, Arcee, si vas a ser una serpa, tienes que ponerte en contacto con la chica aventurera que llevas dentro. Confía en mi. Lo que estoy apunto de enseñarte merece la pena, aunque corras el riesgo de perder el empleo, una pierna o incluso la vida.

-¡Vaya!¿En serio?

¿Trataba de esquivar mi pregunta? Desde luego, es lo que parecía. Yo mire con suspicacia a mi alrededor.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con un espécimen masculino de nuestra especie? Porque, sinceramente, es la única cosa por la que merece la pena correr el riesgo.

Chromia suspiro con impaciencia.

-¡Eres un caso perdido! Anda, vamos.

Como no quería quedarme sola, trate de seguir su paso. Por lo que a mi se refería, la precaución nunca estaba de mas. Mi padre y mi madre habían sido asesinados en aquel mismo bosque cuando yo tenia cinco años. Y mis padres adoptivos me habían traído al mismo lugar el verano anterior para ayudarme a superar el trauma, aunque probablemente era demasiado tarde como para que la vista sirviera de algo; varios años tarde. Habíamos acampado en el parque durante una semana.

Yo me lo había pasado estupendamente, pero no estaba muy segura de que la experiencia hubiera servido para ayudarme a superar mis "cosas".

Si, se suponía que yo tenia problemas emocionales. Por eso iba a una terapia y malgastaba una hora a la semana con un loquero que se llamaba Doctor Brandon, cuyas afirmaciones al estilo Yoda, como, por ejemplo, "Enfrentarte a tus miedos debes", me irritaban, mas que ayudarme. En serio, hubiera preferido ir al dentista, donde mi dentista seria Ratchet.

Puede que me estuviera engañando a mi misma al pensar que era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme a los elementos naturales día tras día. Aunque, ¿de que tenia miedo, en realidad? A mis padres ni siquiera los había atacado un animal. Les habían disparado dos cazadores que bebían alto grado sin parar, cosa que por cierto es ilegal en el bosque, al confundirlos de la manera mas estúpida imaginable con dos lobos.

Y gracias a esos cazadores, mis sueños estaban continuamente abarrotados de lobos que no dejaban de aullar, de modo que me pasaba muchas noches sin descansar y con frecuencia tenia racha durante las cuales gritaban mientras dormía. De ahí que asistiera a una terapia; para llegar hasta la raíz de las pesadillas. El doctor Brandon tenia la teoría de que se trataba de mi subconsciente, que pretendía explicarse de algún modo el hacho de que dos idiotas hubieran podido disparar a mis padre para ir después a las autoridades a contarles con la mayor seriedad:

-¡Eran lobos!¡Se lo juro por Primus, eran lobos!¡Iban a comerse a esa chiquilla!

La chiquilla, por supuesto, era yo. Para mi, todo lo que había ocurrido durante esa lejana tarde estaba borroso. Todo excepto mis padres, tirando en medio del bosque, muertos . Dios, ¿como podía nadie confundir a dos personas con dos lobos?

Una rama crujió detrás de mi en medio de la maleza. Yo me detuve con la pierna en alto, sin terminar de dar el paso. Se me erizo mi parte trasera de mi casco. Deslice la mano por el cuello, por debajo de mi casco, y me rasque. Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme entera, se me puso la piel metálica de gallina en los brazos. Tenia la sensación de que si me volvía, vería que era. Pero ¿en serio quería enfrentarme a esa cosa?

Chromia dio un paso torpe y pesado hacia atrás.

- Y ahora, ¿que pasa?

- Algo nos observa- susurre yo-. Lo noto.

En esa ocasión, Chromia no resoplo. Escruto su alrededor.

-¿Podría ser un búho , buscando un bocado delicioso, o el aperitivo nocturno que se le escapa?

-Puede, pero creo que es algo mas siniestro.

-He crecido al otro lado de la carretera, y he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en estos bosques. Aquí no hay nada siniestro.

-¿Y el puma?

-Eso fue en lo mas profundo del parque. Aquí, prácticamente, estamos en la civilización. Incluso hay zonas en las que hay cobertura para nuestras transformaciones- contesto Chromia, que medio un tirón de la mano.-Cien pasos mas y llegamos.

Yo seguí adelante, pero me mantuve alerta. Había algo. Estaba segura. Y no era ni un búho, ni un roedor. No era nada que estuviera en los arboles, ni nada diminuto. Era algo que echaba su presa.

Un estremecimiento me sacudió entera.¿Presa?¿Por que había pensado eso? Pero era cierto. Era lo que intuía. Algo observaba y esperaba. Pero ¿observar a quien, exactamente?¿Y esperar que?

¿Cuantos pasos quedaban?, ¿cuarenta? Habíamos sido tan idiotasque habíamos salido sin decírselo a nadie. Mis padres me matarían si lodescubrían. Les había prometido ser responsable. Aquella era la primeravez que me separaba de ellos, y mi madre adoptiva me había echadoun sermón interminable acerca de que tenía que tener poco más adelante me llamó la atención una luz en medio delfollaje.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es lo que quería enseñarte.

Nos internamos entre los árboles y llegamos a un claro iluminadopor una hoguera. Antes de que pudiera hacer una sola pregunta, una  
docena de cybertronianos salieron de detrás de los árboles. Eran los otrosserpas.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!Casi se me para el corazón. Me llevé la mano al pecho y me eché a  
reír. Por suerte, no sonó a risa histérica.

—No es hoy. Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

—Es mañana, ¿no? —preguntó Sideswipe. Se retiró un trozo de una hoja de la frente y mostró los ojos azul. Alzó una muñeca en  
la que lucía un reloj con varias esferas

—. Dentro de diez segundos,nueve, ocho…

Los demás se unieron a la cuenta atrás. Yo pude verlos a todosclaramente, de pie frente a la hoguera. A poca distancia de Sideswipe  
estaba Ironhide, con su armadura negra y roja , que casi eran negros. Ironhide jamás hablaba mucho. De hecho, me sorprendió que contara.

—¡Siete, seis…!

Moonracer, que estaba a su lado, su armadura era casi similar a la de Chromia ecxepto que era un poco mas clara, y los ojos de un azul muy oscuro.

Estaba durmiendo cuando Chromia y yo salimos de la cabaña. O eso fingía hacer, pensé yo entonces. Sí, me la había colado bien. Me lo  
había tragado. Pero ¿cómo ha hecho para llegar antes que nosotras?,me pregunté.

Había otros serpas: a algunos los conocía,Cliffjumper, Taigel, Bulkhead, Bumblebee,Suntreaker, Mirage, Jazz, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Bluur y Beta pero no había conectado realmente con ellos, bueno la mayoria. Aun así, el hecho de que se hubieran presentado allí  
esa noche, de esa forma tan especial, significaba mucho para mí.

—¡Cinco, cuatro…!

En el colegio siempre me había sentido como si fuera una extraña. Yo era la chica que había perdido a sus padres. La adoptada. La chica  
que en realidad no era de allí. Bruno y Terri Asher, mis padres adoptivos,me habían acogido en su casa. No eran malos padrastros ni nada de  
eso, pero no siempre me comprendían. Aunque claro, ¿acaso algún padre comprende por completo a sus hijos?

—¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sideswipe dio la vuelta a la hoguera y se agachó. Una llama se avivó. Entonces un cohete salió disparado hacia el cielo y explotó, iluminándolo  
todo de rojo, blanco, azul y verde.

Yo estaba convencida de que era ilegal encender fuegos artificiales en un parque nacional. Pero estaba demasiado contenta como  
para preocuparme por eso. Además, ese verano me sentía por completo liberada del control de mis padres. Quería cruzar por fin los  
límites de la buena conducta.

—¡No puedo creer que os hayáis acordado!

Estaba emocionada. Ni siquiera mis amigos de casa me habían hecho jamás una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. A mí nunca me había importado, porque mis padres biológicos habían muerto el día de mi cumpleaños, de modo que ese día siempre se me mezclaban mucho los sentimientos.

—Los cumpleaños son importantes —dijo Chromia —. Sobre todo este. Cumples veinte y ocho años . ¡Los increíbles veintiocho !

Moonracer me tendió una fuente con veintiocho pastelitos comprados, cada uno con una vela encendida que proporcionaba un halo de luz  
amarilla.

—¡Me encantan los pastelitos! —exclamé yo—. Sobre todo los que venden hechos, que son todos diferentes y vienen rellenos de  
crema de energon.

—Pide un deseo y sopla.

Yo aspiré profundamente y me incliné hacia delante, y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Optimus Prime

Estaba apoyado sobre un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el ancho pecho, y medio oculto entre las sombras; era casi como si no quisiera que nadie lo viera. Pero su aspecto era tan imponente que me sorprendió haber tardado tanto en verlo. Sus ojos, de un color  
azul zafiro, relucían en la oscuridad. Como siempre, me observaba atentamente.

Optimus me daba miedo. Vale, eso no era del todo cierto. Era lo que sentía por él lo que me daba miedo. Porque era una atracción que yo  
no acababa de comprender. En otras ocasiones me habían gustado otros chicos, pero lo que sentía por él iba mucho más allá. Era tan fuerte que me resultaba casi abrumador, y un poco violento, porque era evidente que él no sentía lo mismo por mí. En todo caso, él tendía a evitar todo contacto directo conmigo. Yo trataba de mantener ocultos mis sentimientos, pero estoy segura de que salían a la luz cada vez que lo miraba, y de que él podía ver en mis ojos lo que tan trabajosamente trataba yo de mantener bajo control.

Su proximidad hizo que mi chispa echara a galopar y que la boca se me quedara seca. Deseaba poder pasar mis dedos por esa increíble armadura de increíbles colores que tenia . Nada más conocerlo, había pensado que esa variedad de tonos tan poco frecuente sería de bote. Yo jamás había visto nada igual. Pero, la verdad, tampoco jamás había conocido a nadie como él. Era una persona terriblemente seria. Había sido uno de nuestros guías durante el verano anterior, pero apenas me había dirigido la palabra. Aun así, a menudo lo había pillado mirándome. Era como si estuviera esperando…

—Sopla las velas, vamos —dijo Sideswipe.

Sus palabras me devolvieron al presente. Pedí un deseo sin pensar y soplé con fuerza sobre las titubeantes llamas una sola vez.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Moonracer, tendiéndome un pastel de energon—. Siento que no haya podido ser una tarta de aceite de cumpleaños de verdad, pero esto es más fácil de servir en medio del bosque.

—¡Pero si es fantástico! —dije yo, radiante de alegría y agradecida  
por la distracción—. No esperaba nada en absoluto.

—Es que a nosotros nos encantan las sorpresas —dijo Chromia —. Aunque, chicos, lamento deciros que deberíais de haber tenido más  
cuidado al venir aquí. Os ha oído. Casi lo echáis todo a perder. Yo le di un codazo en broma en el brazo a Chromia y pregunté:

—¿Crees que era eso lo que he oído?

Me sentí muy aliviada, pero, al mismo tiempo, no me pareció que la explicación encajara.

—Pues claro. Tenían que estar todos en la cama cuando tú y yo nos marchabamos para que no sospecharas nada, pero también tenían que  
darse prisa en llegar para preparar las cosas con antelación. Y todo en absoluto silencio.

—Pero lo que yo oí provenía de detrás de nosotras, y fue justo antes  
de llegar aquí.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Optimus, que se separó del árbol. Su voz profunda me produjo un estremecimiento de placer. No era  
más que una voz, y sin embargo me afectó hasta un nivel que yo jamás había experimentado con nadie más. Esos sentimientos tan absurdos me hacían sentirme insegura. Yo no era el tipo de chica que solía atraer a tipos tan misteriosamente guapos como Optimus. El  
hecho de que él me prestara atención me puso nerviosa, así que de pronto me sentí como una tonta por sentir cosas así.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que no era nada.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

—Yo no lo he mencionado. Ha sido Chromia. Yo sabía que cualquier chica normal habría hecho cualquier cosa para conseguir que él le prestara atención. Pero entonces, ¿por qué yo me ponía nerviosa?, ¿por qué parecía como si mi habilidad para entablar una conversación se esfumara cada vez que aparecía él?

—Tranquilo, Optimus —dijo Sideswipe—. Lo más seguro es que hayamos sido nosotros. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Precisamente  
cuando intentas no hacer ruido, es justo cuando más ruido haces. Pero Optimus seguía con la vista fija en la dirección de la que habíamos  
llegado Chromia y yo. De no haberlo conocido mejor, habría creído que estaba olfateando el aire. Abría las aletas de la nariz y expandía el pecho cada vez que inhalaba.

—Puede que sea mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo por ahí para  
estar seguros.

Yo sabía que Optimus tenía veintinueve años, pero parecía mayor. Quizá porque era serpa sénior. Estaba a cargo de todo nuestro grupo. Si alguien tenía un problema, era a él a quien tenía que acudir. Aunque yo,probablemente, dejaría que un oso me devorara antes que pedirle ayuda  
a Optimus. Sospechaba que él solo respetaba a aquellos que resolvían sus problemas por su cuenta. No sabía si se equivocaba en eso o no, pero  
sentía la absurda necesidad de ponerme a prueba ante él.

—Ahora te estás poniendo tan paranoico como Arcee —dijo Chromia—. Siéntate y cómete un pastel.

Pero Optimus no se movió. Mantuvo la vista fija en la misma dirección. Era extraño, pero yo sabía que si algo nos había seguido, fuera lo que fuera, Optimus nos protegería. Sencillamente, él transmitía esa sensación. Y esa era probablemente la razón por la que, a pesar de ser tan joven, tenía esa autoridad y esa responsabilidad. Me resultaba tan llamativo ahí de pie que no quería apartar la vista de él. Pero tampoco quería dar la impresión de ser una niñata enamorada.

Había troncos esparcidos alrededor de la hoguera. Me senté sobre uno de ellos y miré por encima del fuego hacia Optimus. Era alto y estaba  
en forma. Llevaba una armadura muy ajustada, como si fuera una segunda piel, que le dibujaba los músculos. Sentí el irreprimible  
deseo de acariciar con las manos esos brazos de granito y esos hombros. ¡Patético! Era patético. Él jamás me había dado ninguna razón para pensar que tenía el más mínimo interés por mí.

—Bueno, y, ¿qué te han regalado tus padres por tu cumpleaños? —me preguntó Moonracer. La pregunta atrajo de nuevo mi atención sobre todo el resto del grupo.

No parecía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de a quién había estado yo observando. Y menos aún Lucas. Él siempre parecía estar tan alerta, tan atento a todo, que me sorprendía que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo lo examinaba yo. Por otra parte, sin embargo, era un alivio que él no me prestara apenas atención. No había nada tan violento como una obsesión no correspondida.

—Un verano lejos de ellos —contesté yo con una sonrisa.

—Pues a mí no me parecieron tan malos el verano pasado cuando los conocí —dijo Chromia.

—Y no lo son —admití yo. Quité la vela de mi pastel y la arrojé al fuego—. En realidad son bastante majos. Pero no son mis padres reales. Me reproché el pensamiento en cuanto fui consciente de él. Sí eran mis padres de verdad, solo que no Continúa en Luz de luna eran mis padres auténticos, de nacimiento. Puede que lo que hubiera estado sintiendo durante todo el camino fuera la llamada de los fantasmas de mis padres biológicos. ¿A que sonaba tonta la explicación? Yo jamás había creído en nada paranormal ni sobrenatural.

—Bueno, venga, ¿qué te han regalado? —insistió Moonracer.

—Todo el equipo necesario para pasar el verano en plena naturaleza.

—¿Y no te han regalado un coche para tu transformación? —siguió preguntando Moonracer.

—No.

—¡Pues vaya!

—¿Y eso qué importa? —intervino Sideswipe—. Las transformaciones están prohibidos en el parque-. Moonracer lo miró de reojo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y comentó:

—Sí, es verdad.

Había algo en su expresión que yo no supe interpretar, pero que me hizo preguntarme si Sideswipe le caía bien.

—¿Hay alguien más que opine que ese grupo al que vamos a sacar mañana es un poco rarito? —preguntó entonces Sideswipe.

Aquella tarde, durante unos breves momentos, habíamos conocido al profesor Keane, a su hijo y a unos cuantos de los antiguos estudiantes del profesor. Íbamos a guiarlos hasta un punto concreto del bosque. Los dejaríamos allí solos durante un par de semanas y después volveríamos a buscarlos. El profesor había comentado algo acerca de que esperaban ver a unos cuantos lobos.

—¿Raritos en qué sentido? —pregunté yo.

—El profesor Keane es antropólogo —dijo Ironhide—. ¿Por qué quiere estudiar a los lobos?

—Por que sin duda los lobos son mas interesantes que la gente— contesto Chromia— ¿Te acuerdas de esos cachorros de lobo que descubrimos cuando fuiste a casa durante las vacaciones de primavera, Optimus?

—Si.

Era evidente que Optimus era un mech de pocas palabras, lo cual no hacia sino contribuir a que resultara aun mas intrigante y, al mismo tiempo, un tanto amenazador. Me resultaba difícil adivinar que pensaba de las cosas o que pensaba de mi.

- Eran los cachorros mas preciosos del mundo- siguió diciendo Chromia, a quien parecía importarle la falte de entusiasmo que demostraba Optimus por el tema-. Eran huérfanos. Tres cachorros. Los adoptamos, como dice, hasta que estuvieron listos para arreglárselas por si solos.

Todos los serpas habían estado trabajando en el parque durante un año, cuando menos. Yo hubiera debido de sentirme como una extraña, pero algo en el grupo me hacia sentirme como si ese fuera mi hogar. No eran como la pandilla clásica y exclusiva del colegio, de la que yo jamas había logrado formar parte. Yo nunca había sido el tipo de femme superguapa y supersociable, como las lideres animadoras de un equipo deportivo. Aunque tampoco era la típica empollona sobresaliente en matemáticas. De hecho ni siquiera sabia como definirme a mi misma. Quizás por eso me sintiera tan cómoda en plena naturaleza. Allí todos eramos iguales: todos adorábamos la vida salvaje y a todos nos gustaba vivir así.

Optimus se aparto del árbol y dijo:

— Sera mejor que volvamos.

— ¡Eres un aguafiestas!- le dijo Chromia.

— Mañana por la mañana, cuando tengas que estar lista para comenzar la marcha al amanecer, me darás las gracias.

Todos soltaron un gruñido ante el desagradable recuerdo de que habia que levantarse pronto al día siguiente. Los chicos apagaron el fuego y encendieron las linternas.

Yo les di las gracias a todos.

— Ha sido una sorpresa de cumpleaños estupenda.

—Bueno, no todos los días cumples veintiochos años- dijo Chromia- Queríamos hacer algo especial,antes de tener que preocuparnos solo por sobrevivir.

-¡No sera para tanto!- exclame yo, riendo de la broma.

- El grupo de Keane quiere internase mucho en el bosque; quieren ir a un área a la que no hemos ido nunca antes con nadie. El terreno es duro, tendremos que esforzarnos al limite. Sera todo un desafió- explico Moonracer.

_si que lo sera_, pensé yo.

—No te preocupes- me tranquilizo Chromia— Lo harás bien.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Volvimos por el mismo camino hacia el rustico campamento instalado a las afueras del parque en donde acampan los excursionistas antes de iniciar el viaje. Ironhide iniciaba la marcha, y el reto de los serpas se distribuían entre el y yo. Excepto uno. Optimus iba el ultimo, justo detrás de mi. Yo tenia de nuevo esa sensación de ser observada. Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Optimus.

¿Como podía haber notado el que ocurría algo? Yo mire encima del hombro, pero me sentía como una tonta por tener que confesar:

-Nada, es solo que tengo otra vez esa extraña sensación de que no estamos solos.

-Si, yo también la tengo- contesto el con voz grave.

-¿Crees que puedan ser esos lobos a los que rescate?

-Lo dudo. La entrada al parque esta demasiado cerca de la civilización. La mayor parte de los animales salvajes viven mucho mas adentro.

Eso concordaba con lo que me había dicho Chromia acerca del puma. Aun así, el comportamiento de los animales salvajes no siempre es predecible.

Todo el grupo se quedo callado, escuchando atentamente pero sin dejar de caminar. Las luces de las linternas nos servían de misteriosas guías en medio de la oscuridad. Yo era muy consiente de la presencia de Optimus justo detrás de mi. Y no porque pudiera oírlo, porque sus pisadas eran silenciosas, para ser un gran bot con dieciocho ruedas. Pero podía sentir su proximidad como si estuviera tocando, aunque no lo hiciera. Estaba nerviosa y un poco excitada. Me preguntaba si pensaba en mi como algo mas que la chica nueva. Jamas había dado muestra alguna de que yo le gustara en un sentido romántico. O de que le interesara conocerme mejor. En ese mismo instante tuvimos una oportunidad para hablar, y sin embargo los dos permanecimos callados, en silencio.

Allá lejos, al final del sendero, se filtraban mas luz entre las copas de los arboles. Eran las luces del campamento, la primera parada en el viaje de los excursionistas al interior y a la interior del parque nacional.

Yo me alegre de que todos el mundo siguiera caminando al mismo paso. Por fin llegamos al final del bosque y a la entrada del campamento.

Solté una carcajada nerviosa.

-Por favor, decirme que los serpas no suelen salir a pasear por la noche.

-Apenas-contesto Ironhide-, pero yo también he sentido que había algo ahí afuera.

-De haberse tratado de algo peligroso, sin duda nos habría atacado- dijo Sideswipe- Lo mas probable es que no fuera mas que un conejo o algo así.

-Fuera lo que fuera, ya se ha ido- dijo Optimus- Y se supone que nosotros deberíamos estar en la cama.

Sideswipe y Ironhide solo rodaron los ópticos y los demás siguieron su ejemplo, luego se dirigieron a sus cabañas. Pero Optimus vacilo. Por fin añadió:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Arcee.

-¡Ah!, gracias.

Esas palabras me resultaron casi tan sorprendentes como la fiesta.

Parecía como si Optimus quisiera decir algo mas. Pero en lugar de ello, se metió las manos debajo de su armadura y se marcho. Yo no supe muy bien que pensar.

Chromia, Moonracer y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña.

Mientras nos preparábamos para meternos en nuestras hyper-camas yo dije:

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Debiste haberte visto la cara- contesto Chromia- ¡Estabas atónita!

-Ni yo tampoco puedo creer que consiguieras mantenerlo en secreto- añadí yo

-Créeme no fue fácil- dijo Moonracer con una sonrisa radiante mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Una vez que las tres estuvimos metidas en la cama y con las luces apagadas, Chromia añadio algo en susurro:

-¡Eh, Arcee!,¿que pediste al soplar las velas?

-Si, ¿que pediste Arcee? - también pregunto Moonracer.

Yo me acolare, y estaba agradecida de que las luces estaban a pagadas.

-Si se los digo, no se cumplirá.

No estaba del todo segura de que quisiera que se cumpliera. No sabia como se me ocurrió pedir ese deseo. Lo cierto era que al recordar la loca convicción con la que había formulado el deseo, las palabras me perseguían: Quiero que Optimus me bese.

* * *

**_ok, debo aceptar que este a sido uno de los capítulos mas largos que eh escrito en la vida, y faltan mas *me desmayo*, bueno en fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Cytrey fuera. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes de que la historia es extraña e interesante, pero como les digo es de un libro inspirado y debo decir que en el libro hay otro personaje que… bueno pues… ahora será un triángulo amoroso. Y después de varias horas de decidir quién sería ese personaje tome la decisión y pues que les digo, será como la otra historia... Lo siento = (yo no quería que así fuera la historia pero no tuve opción. **_

_**Posdata: olvide decir que esta historia es dedicada al Halloween. Y que con los capítulos que se vallan subiendo con el tiempo seba comprendiendo.**_

Capítulo 2.

Yo estaba agazapada en un lugar diminuto y oscuro. Era pequeña: no era más que una cría. Me tapaba la boca con las dos manos para no hacer ningún ruido. Sabía que si hacia el menor ruido, ellos me encontrarían. Y no quería que me encontraran. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro. Estaba temblando.

Ellos estaban allí afuera. Allí afuera había cosas malas. Por eso me escondía en la oscuridad. Nadie podía verme en la oscuridad. Nadie podía encontrarme allí.

Entonces vi la luz, que se acercaba más y más. El monstruo me agarro y…

Me desperté gritando y agitando los brazos. Me golpee con algo y grite otra vez.

-¡Eh!, que soy yo- exclamo Chromia.

Alguien encendió la lámpara de mi mesilla de noche. Fuera, todo seguía oscuro. Chromia estaba de pie entre mi cama y la suya, con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Yo me enjugue las lágrimas antes de contestar:

-Lo siento, he tenido una pesadilla.

-Pues ha debido de ser horrible.

Moonracer estaba sentada en su cama observándome como si yo fuera el monstruo de mis propias pesadillas.

-Parecía que te estaban asesinando.

Yo sacudí la cabeza y conteste:

-No era a mí, sino a mis padres. Es una larga historia…

-No importa, es un asunto privado. Lo comprendo- dijo Moonracer.

Me sentí aliviada al ver como Moonracer aceptaba mi necesidad de guardar silencio y no dar explicaciones.

Chromia se sentó en mi cama, alargo los brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. Ella sí que conocía mi historia. Yo se la había contado el año anterior, mientras nuestra amistad iba fortaleciendo con el correr de los días.

-¿Crees que vas a poder salir por la mañana a guiar a esos excursionistas?- me pregunto Chromia – podríamos dejarlo, esperar el grupo siguiente.

-No- conteste yo, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartándome de que enfrentar mis miedos, y adentrarme en la espesura forma parte de ello. Todo irá bien. Esta noche… no sé, puede que sea porque hemos estado caminando sigilosamente por el bosque. Hacía tiempo que no tenía ninguna pesadilla.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que siempre estamos aquí, a tu lado- dijo Chromia, que enseguida volvió la vista hacia Moonracer-Si, estamos a tu lado- confirmo Moonracer, asintiendo con la serpas siempre están unidos.

-Gracias- conteste yo que, acto seguido, solté un enorme suspiro.

Chromia se marchó a su cama y añadió:

-¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida?

-No, ahora ya estoy bien.

O todo lo que podía estar, teniendo en cuenta mis problemas. Lo que era realmente extraño era ese inexplicable miedo que estaba experimentado últimamente. Era como si presintiera algo: como si, en los más hondo de mi ser, sintiera que iba a ocurrir algo que ni siquiera podía explicar. O algo así.

Chromia apago la luz, y yo me acorruque debajo de las mantas. Me hubiera gustado comprender que me estaba ocurriendo. Mis padre adoptivos no podían explicármelo. Mi loquero tampoco lo comprendía. Pero desde que había vuelto al parque nacional, ese miedo, fuera lo que fuera, parecía haberse hecho más fuerte que nunca. En parte me preguntaba si no estaría relacionado con lo que les había ocurrido a mis padres.

¿Se trataba de algo que se escondía en el subconsciente y que estaba a punto de liberarse? Y si era así, ¿de qué modo cambiaria mi vida?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, aun me perseguían los últimos efectos de la pesadilla. Resultaba tan desagradable como una pegajosa tela de araña de la que no podía deshacerme. Me esforcé por concentrarme en otra cosa.

Mi cumpleaños.

No me sentía más mayor. No sé por qué razón había creído que al cumplir los veintiocho sería más sofisticada, más capaz de ligar con chico. Pero en lugar de eso, era la misma de siempre.

Una débil luz se filtraba por la cortina. Era el amanecer, que enseguida haría su aparición. Aquel iba ser mi primer día como serpa con una misión concreta. Estaba a punto de embarcarme en mi primera aventura del verano. Estaba impaciente.

La semana anterior había soportado tipo de entrenamiento y preparaciones. Aquella excursión inicial seria mi primera prueba. Alargue el brazo y encendí la lámpara. Chromia gruño y saco la cabeza debajo de la almohada al tiempo que musitaba algo así como "¡Vete de aquí!".

-No le hagas ni caso- dijo Moonracer al tiempo que salía de la cama, ponía los pedes en el suelo y, sin más, comenzaba hacer flexiones la dejáramos salirse con la suya, se quedaría todo el día en la cama.

-Creía que le gustaba ir al bosque.

-Pues creíste mal- con testo Moonracer, poniendo se dé pie y estirándose mientras me lanzaba un botella de energon, para mi suerte la agarre -. Le gusta ir al bosque, pero prefiere no tener que estar aquí.

Yo desvié la vista hacia Chromia. Eso jamás me lo había dicho ella.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Es lo que todo el mundo espera de ella. Si creces aquí, está destinado a ser una serpa durante los meses de verano.

-¿Todos ustedes crecieron a aquí?

-Si, en Tarrant, es un pueblo que está un poco más arriba, subiendo la carretera.

Tarrant es un pueblo por el que hay que pasar para llegar al parque. Es como cualquier otro pueblo pequeño de Kaón.

-Así que en nuestro grupo, ¿son todos amigos?

-Bastante amigos, sí. Sideswipe, Ironhide y Optimus se marcharon para ir a la universidad el año pasado. A Chromia y a mí todavía nos falta un año. Pero también nos marcharemos.

-Sí, supongo que todo el mundo está deseando marcharse de casa.

-¿Es por eso por lo que viniste tu aquí?

Yo asentí. Pero había otra razón más. A mí siempre me había encantado salir de acampada, y últimamente no quería más que estar al aire libre.

-Supongo que debería sentirme como una extraña pero no es así.

Moonracer solo se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

-Eres una de nosotros, ¿verdad?

Yo sonreí al pensar en todo el entrenamiento por el que había tenido que pasar.

-No te quepa duda de que soy una serpa.

Entonces ella ladeo la cabeza y me dirigió una graciosa mirada que yo no supe interpretar del todo. ¿Dónde estaba mi loquero cuando lo necesitaba?

-Exacto- dijo Moonracer. Pero yo tuve la sensación de que quería añadir algo mas-¡Me pido la primera para la ducha!- La observe entrar en el baño. Estaba realmente en forma. Eso me producía cierta inseguridad. Yo era la pequeña en todo el grupo, pero era de constitución delgada. Aunque esperaba arrastra una mochila y montar montañas con la transformación, que estuviera permitida. Con la transformación podría fortalecer los músculos.

-¿Estas preparada para tu primer día como serpa oficial?- me pregunto Chromia mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello.

Yo me arrime al borde de la cama antes de contestar:

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Estoy muerta de miedo.

Ella me miro con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué? Tú vistes unos resultados excelentes durante el entrenamiento.

-Sí, pero eso fue un miedo controlado. Y yo sé que las cosas pueden ponerse un poco aplicadas en el mundo real.

-Vas a hacerlo genial.

-¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

-Claro. Siempre puedes ser sincera conmigo.

-Estoy un poco preocupada porque me han asignado el grupo de Optimus. El me asusta un tanto. ¡Esta siempre serio!

-No permitas que eso te afecte. Todos los mechs sienten como si tuvieran que demostrar algo. Cuando eran pequeños, sus padres también eran serpas. Aquí es como una tradición que pasa de creadores a hijos. Hace muchos años que dejan que las femmes también lo seamos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Pensabas que las chicas no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes.

-¿Y es por eso que Moonracer hace flexiones todas las mañanas nada más levantarse?

Chromia puso los ópticos en blanco antes de contestar:

-Sí. Puede que ella también sienta que tenga que tiene algo que demostrar. Yo la verdad, no me lo tomo tan en serio como los demás.

Moonracer salió del baño, toda su armadura estaba brillando de limpio, ella se había puesto un delineador de ópticos color esmeralda, y los labios de un color azul bajo. Miro el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

-¿Saben que tenemos que estar listas dentro de diez minutos?

-¡Oh, dios mío!- exclame yo, al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia el baño.

Tenía la intención de tomar una larga ducha con mucha tranquilidad y permanecer debajo del chorro de agua caliente todo el tiempo que pudiera: sabía que aquella seria mi última oportunidad en muchos días. Pero el tiempo apremiaba. No me hacía falta pintarme para salir de marcha por la montaña, pero si quería ponerme rímel y necesitaba echarme cera para tratar de mantener a raya y reducido al mínimo el número de qué madura. Prepare mis cosas antes de salir, me pase un deliñado color azul mar para poder verme bien los ópticos y un labial color plateado.

Termine el aseo matutino como todas las mañanas: tocando el colgante de color plomizo que llevo siempre al cuello. Es un círculo hecho de hebras retorcidas y lleno de nudos. Me han dicho que es el símbolo celta del guardián. Me parece apropiado. Pertenecía a mi creadora biológica, y a veces me hace sentir que ella cuida de mí.

Al salir del baño, Moonracer ya se había ido. Chromia estaba alistando sus cosas y unas cuantas armas, había varios animales salvajes, como los pumas u osos. Chromia me ayudo a ajustar mi mochila a los hombros.

-Si te pesa demasiado, díselo a Optimus- me dijo Chromia-.él puede pasarles parte de las provisiones a otros chicos.

-No soy tan flacucha. Puedo llevar mis provisiones.

Me sentía ligeramente insultada ante la idea de que ella creyera que necesitaba ayuda.

-Te lo decía solo para ayudar. Los serpas cargaron con mucha de tus cosas el verano pasado, así que puede que no estés acostumbrada a llevar tanto peso.

-Pero este año yo soy la serpa.

-Y parece que vas a ser una serpa cabezona, además- musito ella.

Yo no era cabezota, pero estaba decidida a llevar encima todas mis cosas. Y a no echar de menos a mis creadores adoptivos. Me iba a resultar difícil, sin embargo. No me malinterpreten: yo quiero mucho a mis creadores biológicos, solo que hace mucho tiempo se fueron en línea. Mis creadores adoptivos siempre me han tratado como si yo fuera su hija verdadera y yo los quiero con una intensidad que a veces incluso me sorprende. Soy de naturaleza apasionada, o al menos eso es lo que dice mi loquero. Y esa es la razón por la que sigo sufriendo por la absurda muerte de mis padres.

Al salir fuera de la cabaña y sentir el aire helado de la madrugada, me estremecí. Los excursionistas y los guías estaban reunidos en el centro del diminuto campamento, instalado justo al borde del parque nacional. Contaba con un puesto para guardabosques, un pequeño puesto de primeros auxilios, una tienda de regalos, un supermercado o almacén general de aprovisionamiento con artículos para salir de acampada y un diminuto cubo de energon.

Estaba emocionada y un poco nerviosa, me lo notaba en el pulso. Después de todo, yo sería responsable de la seguridad de los excursionistas.

Chromia cerró la puerta de la cabaña y estrecho su hombro contra el mío.

-Llego el momento, amiga. ¿Preparada?

Yo aspire hondo antes de contestar.

-Creo que sí.

-Este verano te lo vas a pasar mucho mejor que el pasado.

Me ajuste la mochila, respire hondo una vez más y camine a grandes zancadas hacia el grupo reunido. El profesor Keane, su hijo y unos cuantos de los antiguos alumnos graduados irían en sus transformaciones por el monte. Seis serpas lo acompañaríamos. Eran muchos guías para un grupo tan reducido, pero el profesor Keane tenía que cargar con un equipo especial para enseñar lo que fuera que pretendiera enseñarles a sus alumnos, de modo que había contratado nuestros servicios. A mí me parecía bien porque yo aún estaba aprendiendo. Era estupendo contar con alguien que me cubriera las espaldas. No quería ser responsable a la hora de tomar una decisión que pudiera llevarnos a todos a formar parte de los informativos de la noche.

Chromia alzo las cejas en un gesto inquisitivo y siguió caminando mientras yo me paraba para hablar con Ultra Magnus o solo Magnus. Él no era solo uno de los antiguos alumnos del profesor Keane, sino que además era su hijo. Yo lo había conocido el día anterior. Era realmente mono. En vez de tener dos servos el tenia uno y una garra, y un mechón de metal le caía por el óptico izquierdo.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?- dije yo.

-Ya creía que no venias.

Magnus resonaba tanta energía, que reforzaba aún más la emoción que sentía yo por la inminente aventura.

-No, es solo que se me ha hecho tarde.

-Este viaje va a ser alucinante- comento él.

-¿Has montado mucho en transformaciones por el campo?

-Sí, mucho. Aunque no aquí, claro. Papa y yo hemos recorrido unos cuantos parques nacionales. Y también hemos recorrido mucho en nuestras transformaciones por Tiger Pax.

-Entonces, ¿tu padre y tú están muy unidos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, a veces. Quiero decir que al fin y al cabo, el no deja de ser mi padre, ¿comprendes? Y mi tutor en la universidad. Y además me trata como si fuera un espumoso.

Yo sonreí, comprensiva.

-¡Dímelo a mí!

-Quizá lo haga. Después de esta noche.

De pronto Magnus miro para abajo como si se sintiera incómodo. Su actitud me recordó a Hot Rod: el chico que me había llevado al baile de fin de curso de los mayores justo antes de pedirme que saliera con él. Era como si estuviera tratando de reunir todo su corajes, temeroso de que yo lo rechazara.

-Habrá toque de queda- le asegure yo a Magnus, aunque no sabía muy bien porque razón lo alentaba cuando solo estaría con él unos pocos días.

Puede que porque era mono y parecía simpático. Y porque no había ninguna regla que prohibiera a los serpas enrollarse con los excursionistas. Cuando los cybertronianos pasa junta unos días o unas pocas semanas en el bosque, es inevitable que ocurran cosas.

El alzo la vista para mirarme a los ópticos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Tenía los ópticos de color azul cielo, y su armadura verde azulado que combinaba con sus grandes antenas.

-Podríamos salir a pasear, si te parece bien.

Lo había dicho como si no estuviera seguro de si en realidad debía seguirlo, afirmarlo o solo preguntar.

-Me encantaría.

-Chica de la ciudad, tu vienes con migo.

Bueno, no sé cómo supe que esa orden iba dirigida a mí. Nadie me había llamado jamás "chica de la ciudad". Puede que fuera porque reconocía la voz. O puede que lo notara sencillamente por la proximidad. Ser elegida me irritaba al mismo tiempo que me emocionaba. Trate de controlar las emociones que suscitaba en mí mientras me giraba lentamente hacia Optimus.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?, ¿chica de la ciudad?

-¿Lo eres, no?

-Sí, supongo que se podría decir que Kaón es una ciudad. Pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir en transformación contigo?

Él se cambió el peso de la mochila de hombro. Era el doble de grande de la mía. De haber cargado yo no con ella en ese momento estaría ya doblada, pero él estaba más recto que un palo, como si no pesara nada.

-Porque eres nueva y tengo que comprobar cuáles son tus habilidades. Iremos los primeros.

Optimus me observaba con esos hermosos ópticos color azul zafiro, yo podía sentir que su mirada era como un desafío. Sí, yo era nueva, pero no era tan estúpida como para ponerme a discutir una orden antes incluso de iniciar la marcha. Para el habría sido muy fácil asegurar que yo era un problema y prescindir de mí. Me molesta que él tuviera tanto poder y que estuviera dispuesto a utilizarlo. Yo tenía un problema con la figura de la autoridad, eso era evidente.

Por toda respuesta, yo lo salude con sarcasmo. Para mí sorpresa, el arrugo los labios como si estuviera tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. ¡Menudo morro!

-Bonito colgante. Es le símbolo celta del guardián- dijo Optimus en voz baja.

De haberse puesto a hablar de ropa de diseño no me habría sorprendido más. No me parecía el tipo de mech al que pudiera importarle la simbología celta. Me lleve la mano al colgante.

-Sí, eso he oído decir. Era de mi creadora.

-Entonces es un colgante muy especial.

El sostuvo la mirada, y fue como si fuéramos las dos únicas personas que existieran en todo Cybertron. Por un momento dejo de ser mi jefe. No era más que el mech que había conocido el verano anterior, el mech con el que había soñado ya incontables veces. No sabía por qué el me perseguí en sueños, porque estaba siempre presente en mi pensamiento. No sabía porque deseaba cumplir el deseo que había formulado la noche anterior. Ni sabia porque deseaba tan ardiente mente besarlo. El bajo la vista hacia mis labios como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo.

De pronto pareció enfadarse consigo mismo, puede que porque Magnus nos observaba con curiosidad a los dos sin ni siquiera tratar de ocultarlo.

-Nos vemos allí adelante en cinco minutos- soltó Optimus. Y luego miro a Magnus de arriba abajo con una expresión antipática y añadió- asegúrate de que vas siempre pegado a un guía, Magnus. No quiero que te pierdas. Magnus entrecerró los ojos azules y observo a Optimus hasta que desapareció. Mantenía una expresión de desagrado que parecía salir rítmicamente, por oleadas. Yo normal mente no era tan sensible a la gente, pero el hecho de estar en el bosque parecía sacer de mi los instintos más básicos. Puede que todo se debiera al tema de volver a estar en plena naturaleza. Pero no cabía duda de que entre ellos dos había tensión.

-¿Quién le ha puesto a él al mando?- pregunto Magnus en tono de queja.

-Los guardabosques del parque, creo. Se supone que es verdaderamente bueno. He oído decir que encontró a una familia que se perdió el verano pasado cuando todo el mundo parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Siguió las huellas o algo así. Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

-Si, como si fuera a contármelo.

-¿Es que se han peleado o algo así?

-No, aun no, pero no me sorprendería que acabáramos pelándonos. Ese tipo tiene algo que echa para atrás.

Magnus no parecía un matón. Sin duda Optimus le daría una paliza, pero no creo que a Magnus le gustaría oír lo que yo opinaba acerca de su escasa destreza en la lucha. Según parecía, yo no era la única que se sentía como un animal aquella mañana.

-No merece la pena- dije yo.

Magnus giro la cabeza y me miro. Esbozaba una extraña sonrisa.

-No crees que pueda vencerlo, ¿verdad?

-El lleva las riendas de la acampada.

-No te dejes engañar por mi pinta de cerebrin. Soy perfectamente capaz de pelear.

-No lo dudo-conteste yo. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. No me pareció que una pelea cuadrada con nuestros objetivos en ese momento-. De todos modos, será mejor que me vaya.

El toco mi mano durante un segundo y luego dijo:

-Eh… tengo una cosa para ti.

Entonces el alzo su muñeca derecha y la abrió mientras salía un escaso humo, el metió su servo izquierdo y saco un paquetito pequeño y me lo tendió, diciendo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Arcee.

Yo alce la vista hacia él, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

Se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas.

-Anoche no podía dormir. Estaba afuera, dando un paseo. Y vi la fiesta.

¿Nos había seguido? ¿Era a el quien yo había oído?

-¿Por qué no dijisteis nada, porque no te uniste a nosotros?

-No me gusta colarme a fiestas en las que no me han invitado. Ábrelo.

Lo abrí. Dentro había una pulsera trenzada de energon que cambiaba de colores, y encima había una pequeña flor de Cristal City.

-¡Oh, gracias! Es muy bonita.

Yo lo mire con una sonrisa radiante. El parecía más avergonzado aun.

-No hay mucho donde elegir en la tienda de aquí. Más que nada de material para ir de acampada y recuerdos baratos.

-No es preciosa- asegure yo para, instante después, ponérmela en la muñeca.

-Entonces quizá podamos vernos luego-dijo el.

No era como si fuéramos a estar juntos, solo, como si fuéramos a salir. Estábamos muy limitados por el grupo, pero aun así podíamos divertirnos.

-Sí, claro.

Poco después yo trate de alcanzar a Optimus. No era más que el primer día, pero a esas alturas yo ya estaba realmente confusa acerca de unas cuantas cosas: la atracción que sentía por Optimus, y el interés que Magnus despertaba en mí. Sin duda Magnus era la apuesta más segura. La cuestión era: ¿deseaba sentirme segura?

_**Y… que te pareció? Me llevo casi todo el día pero por fin termine.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Cytrey Pricee fuera. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, como les dije estoy trabajando mucho en esta historia y quería decir que voy a agregar a Elva de Transformette, decidí que este Oc serviría en mi historia, espero que Transformette no se enoje. **_

_**PD: olvide decir que la edad cybertroniana es diferente a la humana. **_

Capítulo 3.

Un par de minutos más tarde alcance a Optimus. No le enseñe el regalo que me había hecho Magnus. En parte esperaba que no lo viera, no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que él no lo aprobaría.

-Magnus salió por el bosque anoche- le dije yo a ó de ser a el a quien oí.

-Ya sé que él estuvo en el bosque. Lo olí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ese jabón que usa… es muy fuerte. Pero de cualquier modo, no creo que fuera el la persona que nos observaba.

-Pero él me había dicho que estuvo observándonos.

-Bueno, entonces puede que fuera él.

Yo sabía reconocer una respuesta evasiva cuando la oía.

-No lo dices muy convencido.

-No, es que simplemente creo que tenemos que estar alerta.

Yo asentí y conteste:

-Vale.

-¡Vamos!- grito el a todo nuestro grupo.

Según parecía, al decir Optimus que nosotros dos iríamos delante debía referirse a que el iría primero y yo lo seguiría de cerca. Me dije que no teníamos más remedio que ir en fila india, porque el camino era muy estrecho. Aquel día teníamos que tomar un sendero que la gente había seguida tantas veces que estaba perfectamente marcado. No había ramas ni arbustos que entorpecieran el camino. Sin embargo al llegar a determinado punto nos desviamos hacia un área que nadie más había explorado. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de andar en nuestras transformaciones por el campo: poder llegar a lugares a los que nadie había llegado antes. Siempre constituía una aventura, siempre nos esperaba una sorpresa a la vuelta de cada esquina.

Y ese preciso momento, observando a Optimus, mi mayor sorpresa era comprobar cuando disfrutaba completamente sus movimientos. Era un mech seguro de sí, y conocía el terreno que pisaba.

Yo sabía que él iba a la universidad en alguna parte y que había vuelto solo para trabajar en verano, pero ahí estaba el asunto. Lo que sabía de él no alcanzaba ni remotamente a satisfacer la inmensa curiosidad que suscitaba en mí.

Sabía también que estaba en una forma física estupenda. Apenas le costaba respirar mientras yo, pera mi desgracia, respiraba ya trabajosa. El sendero formaba una ligera pendiente de subida y el terreno del bosque era duro y montañoso. Montar en nuestras trasformaciones a su ritmo requería de un verdadero esfuerzo. Y yo me creía que estaba en forma. ¡Ja!

-Solo un poco más- dijo Optimus por fin.

Era humillante que no solo me oyera resoplar, sino que encima se sintiera obligada a hacerme saber que se había dado cuenta de cuanto luchaba por mantener su paso. Allí nadie más había hecho sentir como una extraña, pero en ese momento comprendí la verdad: lo era.

-Estoy bien.

El miro para atrás a través de sus espejos, sin alterar en absoluto la marcha y respondió:

-Pero el profe y los estudiantes están pasándolo mal.

Yo pensé en él aparente antipatía que sentía por Magnus. O en la que Magnus sentía por él.

-¿Estas tratando de demostrarles algo?

-Si estuviera tratando de demostrarles algo, no pararía.

Si, probablemente seguiría conduciendo todo el día sin hacer ni una sola parada. Sentí una extraña mezcla de admiración y de celos. No tenía ni idea de por qué me importaba tanto, pero quería ser capaz de comprobarme con él, quería sorprenderlo con mi fortaleza y mi resistencia física. Quería impresionarlo. El sendero se ensancho ligeramente. El aminoro la marcha hasta ponernos los dos a la par.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres serpa?- pregunte yo.

El dirigió sus espejos plateados hacia mí para contestar:

-Cuatro años.

-¿Y por eso por lo que me han puesto en tu equipo, por tu experiencia?

El pareció observándome de esa forma lenta, tan propia de él que me vuelve loca, y por fin respondió:

-Yo pedí que te pusieran con migo.

Por un segundo me quede con la boca abierta, pero con la transformación no creo que a él le diera tiempo de verlo, porque al mismo tiempo di un traspié me transforme para poder caer de pie. Pero Optimus se movió con tal rapidez que no medí cuenta cuando se transformó, que me quede atónita. Me sujeto y me devolvió el equilibrio antes de que pudiera caer de bajo el peso de la mochila que llevaba en el asiento. Sus grandes y cálidas manos me agarraron de la cintura, y me estrecho contra su pecho.

Hubiera debido de sentirme avergonzada por mi torpeza, pero en realidad no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba demasiado intrigada por lo que él había dicho.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte yo- ¿Por qué pediste que me pusieran contigo?

-Porque no creo que nadie pueda protegerte tan bien como yo.

-¿Y quién crees tú que eres, un superserpa? ¿O es que no me crees capaz de cuidar de mi misma?

-No soy yo quien acaba de tropezar.

Decidí que era una estupidez discutir y decirle que me había tropezado por su culpa, por lo que él me había dicho; justificar que mi tropezado se debía de algún modo a un error suyo.

-¿Vamos a parar aquí?- pregunto Chromia mientras transformaba y se acercaba a nosotros, mirándome de una forma extraña.

-Si- dijo Optimus.

El me soltó, se apartó y se quitó la mochila con la mayor facilidad, como si fuera una parte de su armadura. La apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol. Yo me quite trabajosamente la mía e hice lo mismo.

-Quince minutos de descanso. Hidrataos bien.- dijo Optimus una vez que todos llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros- Voy a explorar el área y los alrededores.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Optimus desapareció entre dos árboles.

_Vale, señor Yo-nunca-me-canso,_ pensé yo. _Tú sigue así. Demuéstranos que no eres cybertroniano, que no necesitas descansar._

_-¿_Es ese tipo no se cansa nunca?- pregunto Magnus de mal humor mientras se dejaba caer al suelo después de quitarse la mochila.

-Dicen que es el mejor – contesto el profesor Keane. El profesor Keane tenía su armadura de color rojo y amarillo, casi similar a Hot Rod. Tenía un aspecto distinguido, incluso de transformación, como si en cualquier momento fuera a comenzar la clase. No parecía el tipo de profesor de estilo de Indiana Jones. Se acercó lentamente hacia dos de sus estudiantes, Knock Out y Breakdown que cargaban un enorme cajón de metal que iba suspendido de una especie de litera. Ambos estudiantes resoplaban fuertemente y sudaban a mares. El profesor los ayudo a dejar el cajón con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso profesor?- pregunto Sideswipe.

-Es una parte del equipo que necesitaremos para recoger muestras una vez que nos adentremos en la espesura.

-Pues debes de estar planeando recoger muchas muestras.

El profesor Keane sonrió de un modo que me recordó a mi psicoterapeuta cuando quería hacerme comprender que el sabia cosas con las que mi débil mente jamás hubiera soñado siquiera.

-Pretendo recuperar todo el dinero que me está costando realmente este viaje. Y solo he traído a estudiante con verdadera curiosidad, así que estoy convencido de que hay muchas cosas aquí que querrán examinar de cerca.

Así que Magnus no era el único con resentimientos. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuánto cobraba el parque por los servicios de un serpa. Solo sabía que a mí me pagaban el sueldo mínimo. La idea era que nuestra verdadera recompensa consistía en poder pasar el verano en el bosque. Ninguno de nosotros habría estado allí de no habernos gustado realmente lo que hacemos.

El resto de los estudiantes, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Steve y Elva, se sentaron los cuatro juntos formando un grupito. Los serpas nos reunimos. Knock Out y Breakdown parecían mayores para ser estudiantes recién graduado. Me pregunte si habrían decidido tardíamente lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. Pensé que debían estar ya cerca de los cincuenta. Elva era una chica encantadora, ágil y con la silueta de una supermodelo. Era alta, con una armadura de color menta y unos ojos esmeralda.

Teniendo en cuenta la actitud del profesor Keane acerca de recuperar con crees el dinero que había invertido, no me pareció una buena idea separarnos en dos grupos distintos: serpas por un lado contra estudiantes por el otro. Busque la botella de energon por la mochila y me senté junto a Magnus. Él estaba hurgándose la garra con un dedo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Ah, que me he roto esta parte de la garra cuando estábamos preparando los víveres. Ahora se me engancha todo. Literalmente.

-Yo tengo una lima de uñas, si quieres.- dije al tiempo que abría la cremallera de un bolsillo de mi mochila.

-¿Te has traído una lima de uñas?- pregunto el, realmente atónito.

-Claro. Ninguna femme que se preocupe mínimamente por su manicura puede ir por el bosque sin su lima de uñas.

Magnus se echó a reír, acepto mi ofrecimiento y se limo la garra. Me devolvió poco después. Yo volví a guardármela en el bolsillo de mi mochila.

-Deberías beber- le recordé yo.

-¡Ah!, si, cierto.

El saco una botella de la mochila y se la bebió entera en cuestión de segundos. Luego alza la vista por encima de la botella hacia mí y pregunto:

-¿Qué sabes tú de ese tipo?

-¿De qué tipo?

-Del tipo que se cree que está al mando aquí.

-Si te refieres a Optimus, está realmente al mando aquí. Tiene papeles y todo lo que tú quieras para demostrártelo.

Yo no estaba muy segura de por qué lo defendía cuando su actitud era tan soberbia.

-Lo que sea. ¿Es de por aquí?

-Sí. Quiero decir que creo que va a la universidad en otra parte, pero creció por aquí.

-Tiene una armadura rara. Quiero decir, ¿Quién tiene la armadura de tantos colores diferentes?

A mí en realidad me gustaba su armadura, pero no lo defendí porque no quería que nadie pensara que Optimus me gustaba. No estoy muy segura de cómo definir lo que sentía por él. Por un lado me resultaba increíble mente sexi, por el otro él era mayor y parecía tener mucha más experiencia que yo. La verdad era que me daba un poco de miedo.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Magnus, interrumpiendo mis extrañas meditaciones-. Te he oído decir que eres de kaón. Y este parque está casi en León teyo. ¿Cómo es que te has decidido a trabajar tan lejos de casa?

Mi instinto me aconsejo que le contestara cualquier cosa, pero la verdadera clave para que una terapia funcionara era enfrentarse al pasado y no esconderse, no tenerle miedo. Además, yo aún sentía ciertas emociones espeluznantes a causa de la pesadilla que había tenido. Puede que necesitara liberarme de ellas, y Magnus parecía un mech majo que, de algún modo, estaba interesado en mí. Toque la pulsera de energon que me había regalado y dije con la voz más baja que pude:

-Me lo recomendó mi loquero.

-¿Vas al loquero?

No supe adivinar si estaba impresionado u horrorizado. La gente de mi colegio solía pensar que si alguien iba al psiquiatra era porque estaba a punto de iniciar la aventura de asesinar a alguien, así que yo jamás hablaba del asunto con nadie. Por eso en saca me sentía mucho más encerrada en mi misma de lo que sentía allí, en medio del bosque. Entre aquellas espesura me encontraba mucho más cómoda que en Kaón. De haberme dado elegir entre vivir en la ciudad o vivir en el bosque, yo siempre habría elegido el bosque. De pronto, en aquel momento, sentí que necesitaba conectar con alguien a un nivel al que jamás había llegado. Así que asentí en dirección a Magnus y lo admití:

-Sí.

-Entonces… ¿eres bipolar o qué?

Vale, ahí estaba: la connotación negativa, bien envuelta y con lazo y todo.

-Digamos simplemente que tengo un problema- conteste yo. Y dado que él había tocado un tema delicado, yo seguí hablando de manera cortante-. Mataron a mis padres en este bosque. Mi terapeuta dice que necesito hacer las paces con este parque para poder superar su muerte.

-¡Vaya, eso sí que es fuerte!

Era evidente que el tenia problema para hablar de asuntos sentimentales, pero fuera cual fuera la conexión que yo había creído entablar con el momento antes, sin duda había sido un completo error. De hecho ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle revelado ese secreto.

-Sí. No suelo contárselo a nadie. Olvida que lo he mencionado. No sé por qué te lo he dicho.

-¡No, espera, Arcee!, ha sido culpa mía. Jamás había conocido a nadie cuyos padres hubieran sido asesinados. Quiero decir que no me esperaba nada de eso. ¿Cómo los mataron? ¿Fue un animal salvaje?

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-Lo siento. No quiero seguir hablando de eso. No debería haberlo mencionado.

-¡Eh!, no importa. No es que no importe que ellos murieran, sino que no importa que no hubiera de eso. Desde que nos conocimos ayer, he sentido una especie de conexión contigo. En serio, si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

Yo sonreí vacilante y conteste:

-Gracias.

-Además, de mi puedes fiar, ¿sabes? Solo vamos a vernos durante un par de semanas, y luego yo me iré. Amenos que…

Su voz se desvaneció.

-¿A menos que qué?- pregunte yo, tratando de incitarlo a contestar.

-A menos que lleguemos a sentirnos verdaderamente unidos durante esta excursión. Entonces, ¿Quién sabe? Entre intercambio de código de comunicadores, correos, mensajes de texto, puede que las relaciones a larga distancia funciones.

Ya podía ir sacando el anillo de pedida.

-¡Vaya, sí que vas deprisa!

-Solo pienso en las posibilidades- contesto el, inclinándose hacia mí-. Me interesan mucho las posibilidades.

Y a mí también. O eso creía. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le guiñe un ojo o le di un empujoncito en la dirección correcta? ¿Por qué de pronto me encontré mirando a mí misma mirando a mí alrededor, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? ¿Y por qué me sobresalte tanto al ver a Optimus apoyado en un árbol, observándome?

¿Qué tenía ese mech, Optimus, y por qué estaba constantemente al acecho, al margen del grupo? ¿Y por qué diablos me estaba preguntando yo en qué clase de posibilidad estaría pensando él?

-Tenemos que seguir si queremos llegar en el que pensamos acampar esta noche- anuncio de pronto Optimus- chica de la ciudad, tú sigues conmigo.

Por regla general me gustaba trabajar en equipo. Pero a veces no. Seguíamos estando lo suficiente cerca del campamento como para que Optimus me mandara de vuelta si yo ponía en marcha un motín. Y después de tropezarme un poco antes, ni si quiera podía argumentar que no necesitaba que me vigilaran.

Agarre la mochila, me la cargue a los hombros y camine trabajosamente hacia él.

-¿De verdad crees que es necesario que siga tus pasos como si fuera tu sombra?

-Por ahora si- contesto él. Luego ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás, de tras de mí, y me pregunto-: ¿Es que querías ir con él?

Yo sabía que se refería a Magnus.

-Puede. ¿Qué te importa a ti?

-En cuanto te metieras en un problema, ibas a ver lo pronto que echabas a correr para ponerte a salvo. No ibas a volver a verle la popa.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Se me da bien juzgar a la gente. Magnus es un cyber- perro ladrador y poco mordedor.

-Y supongo que tú eres un buen mordedor.

Una esquina de su labio se alzó ligeramente en un gesto que bien habría podido ser una sonrisa.

-Eso depende de si el otro necesitaba que lo muerda.

Antes de que yo pudiera darle una respuesta inteligente, esa versión particular de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y el añadió:

-Ahí afuera puede haber mucho peligro. Quédate conmigo un poco más.

¿Me hablaba de peligro a mí? ¿Es que no conocía mi historia? Y de todos modos, ¿Qué le importaba? ¿Le preocupaba solo porque yo era la nueva, o había algo más? ¿Y porque yo deseaba que se tratara de algo más? Pensé en la posibilidad de seguir discutiendo, pero todo el mundo se había reunido alrededor de nosotros y era yo quien suponía un retraso en ese momento.

Me encogí de hombros en la medida de lo posible, cargada con una mochila a la espalda que pesaba dos toneladas y me lastimaban mis puntuales traseros, y conteste:

-Muy bien, jefe. Vamos.

_**Yyyyyyy listo regrese con mi magia. Que te pareció?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, no sabían cuánto esperaba escribir este capítulo y otro que no puedo mencionar…**_

_**PD: Me tardare en actualizar las otras historias que tengo, por estar trabajando mucho en esta.**_

_**PD: Optimus en su actualización es su vieja armadura de la primera y segunda temporada.**_

_**EMPEZEMOS! **_

Capítulo 4.

-¿Hombres lobo? ¿De verdad crees en la existencia de los hombres lobos?

Casi me ahogo al tratar de reprimir la risa, mientras hacia la pregunta. Sabía que de cara al público el cliente siempre tenía razón, pero no estaba muy segura de poder aplicarse ese mantra a los excursionistas que me habían contratado para serviles como guía. Sin duda el cliente no tenía razón en ese caso, así que yo era incapaz de permanecer callada.

Muchos de nosotras estábamos sentados alrededor de la hoguera junto al profesor Keane. El resto del día había transcurrido de un modo bastante parecido a la mañana: habíamos caminado trabajosamente por el bosque, habíamos hecho un pequeño descanso, y otra vez habíamos vuelto a caminar. Hasta el momento de llegar a aquel enorme claro, en el que Optimus había anunciado que acamparíamos para pasar la noche. Para entonces el sol ya se estaba poniendo. En ese momento era de noche y estábamos tostando dulces de malvavisco de aceite. El mismos cliché de siempre, pero, ¡Dios, esos dulces estaban exquisitos!

El profesor Keane había estado regalando los oídos con historias de hombres lobos, lo cual había resultado fascinante. Absurdo, pero fascinante. Y después había continuado hablando acerca de los lobos que habían sido vistos por los alrededores, en el mismo bosque en el que estamos. Lobos que, él estaba convencido, eran en realidad hombres lobo. El creía que ese parque nacional en articular era su territorio de caza, y que era allí donde se ocultaban del resto del mundo.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?- pregunto el profesor Keane en respuesta a mi pregunta. Estaba sentado en un taburetito plegable, y tenía un aire muy profesional. Solo le faltaba una pajarita roja-. Todas las culturas cuentan con una leyenda de un cybertroniano que se transforma y toma la forma de un animal. Y las leyendas están basadas en hechos reales.

-Yo estoy con Arcee en esto- dijo Chromia, que estaba sentada junto a Sideswipe -. Los hombres lobo existen solo en los cuentos de ficción. O si no, acuérdate del _Big Foot _o del monstro del lago Tronus. Al final, a todos los desmitifican.

-Pues no se…- dijo Sideswipe-. Puede que el profesor Keane haya dado con algo realmente importante. En mi cabaña había un mech que podría haber sido un hombre lobo. Jamás se cambiaba la armadura, no se pintaba la armadura, ni se bañaba. Costaba el trabajo de llamarlo cybertroniano.

Yo volví a reprimir la risa. Según parecía, nadie se tomaba las teorías del profesor en serio.

-Pero ¿y si es cierto?, ¿y si los hombres lobos existen y viven en este bosque?- pregunto Magnus.

Estaba sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol a mi lado. Era muy maniático con el dulce de malvavisco. Tenía que estar tostado lenta y cuidadosamente, hasta que quedara de un marrón dorado. Ni aunque hubiera tenido un buen día, habría tenido la paciencia suficiente como para tostarlo así. Pero aquel día estaba tan cansada que no me quedaba ni pizca. Arrojaba el dulce al fuego a toda pastilla y me lo metía en la boca sin tardanza.

-En ese caso todos estamos condenados a morir- bromee yo, dándomelas de científica en una película de miedo. Solo me falto la luz de la linterna y el efecto de sonido de efecto.

Sideswipe, Chromia, Magnus, Dreadwing, Ironhide, Knock Out y Breakdown se echaron ante mi escena teatral.

Los estudiantes restantes, ni siquiera esbozaron una sonrisa.

-O nos convertiremos todos en lobos- sugirió Optimus en un tono amenazador. No estaba sentado en el círculo alrededor del fuego, sino apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, un poco más allá-¿No es así como funciona, profesor? El hombre lobo te muerde, y te concierte en un hombre lobo tú también, ¿no?

-Esa es una posibilidad. La otra es que se genético. Los hombres lobo nacen con cierto tipo de mutación genética…

-¿Cómo?, ¿igual que los Predecons?- lo interrumpió Optimus con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hasta la ficción tiene una base real- insistió el profesor Keane.

-Pero ¿Por qué van a ser los hombres lobos mutantes?- pregunto Optimus dibujando el símbolo de interrogación en el aire- ¿Y si no son los demás los que mutaron en realidad? Serian ellos los que nos cazarían a nosotros, en lugar de nosotros a ellos

-¿Nosotros los cazamos a ellos?- pregunto Ironhide, incrédulo.

-No, no me he explicado bien- dijo el profesor Keane- Me refería a que somos nosotros los que los descubrimos a ellos.

-Pero si ellos no quieren que los descubramos, puede que sea porque ellos son posteriores a nosotros- sugirió Moonracer- Y entonces, ¿qué?

-Pues que no creo que esta noche tengamos nada de qué preocuparnos- respondió Optimus, alzando la vista al cielo- No hay luna llena.

-Eso funcionaria solo en el caso de que la transformación estuviera controlada por la luna- afirmo el profesor Keane- Pero ¿y si pueden transformarse a voluntad?

-Entonces yo diría que tenemos un grave problema- contesto Optimus con total indiferencia, hasta el punto de que yo no supe si hablaba en serio o en broma.

-Tu no crees en nada de eso, ¿verdad?- le pregunte yo.

Optimus era la última persona a la que yo creía capa de tragarse esa ridícula historia acerca de los hombres lobo.

El me guiño un ojo, y yo sentí que mi chispa deba un vuelco.

-Tú piensas que por las noches, después de cerrar la cremallera de la tienda, yo ya no salgo para nada hasta que se hace de día.

-Ninguna tienda puede detener a un hombre lobo- afirmo Magnus justo antes de ponerse a soplar sobre uno de sus dulces perfectos.

-Jamás se ha documentado ningún ataque de un lobo sano a un cybertroniano.- argumento Optimus en tono desafiante.

-Pero no estamos hablando de lobos, amigo- le contesto Magnus cortante, girando la cara hacia él.

Al volverse, se le cayó el palo a un hoyo, y el pegajoso dulce de malvavisco aterrizo en el suelo. No sé por qué eso me molesto. Puede que porque le había costado bastante trabajo tostarlo, y el total no había servido de nada.

-Estamos hablando de hombres lobos- continuó Magnus-. De cybertronianos que se convierten en bestias. Están ahí afuera. Y nosotros vamos a demostrar que existen.

¿Y era ese chico que había dudado de mi cordura poco antes por el hecho de que yo fuera a una terapia?

-¿Es para eso para lo que hacen esta expendición?- pregunto Optimus con una voz mortalmente serena, que me produjo un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espalda.

-Magnus se ha mostrado quizá demasiado entusiasta- contesto el profesor Keane-. Esperamos ver a unos cuantos lobos y poder estudiarlos. Admito que a mí, personalmente, me fascina la idea de la licantropía. Pero ¿creer realmente que existen? No, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo me gusta tener una mentalidad lo suficientemente abierta como para dar a esa posibilidad.

-Los lobos originarios de esta zona se extinguieron, pero hace unos veinte años trajeron a unos cuantos para repoblar el parque. Esos primeros lobos que trajeron probablemente estén ya en línea, pero sus descendientes siguen vivos. Y son una especie protegida- explico Optimus.

-No vamos a hacerles daño- le aseguro el profesor Keane a Optimus.

-Bueno, entonces puedes que tengan suerte y veáis alguno- contesto Optimus, que se apartó del árbol-. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto. Yo me voy a la cama. Ironhide, asegúrate de que todo mundo permanece a salvó esta noche.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Ironhide, que competía con migo para ver, quien tostaba más rápido su malvavisco, y desgraciadamente perdí- ¡te gane!- contesto el, que segundos después, le metí el malvavisco tostado en la boca.

Todos se rieron por lo que le hice a Hide, hasta él se rio con el dulce en la boca.

Una vez que Optimus desapareció en su tienda, la tensión se relajó. Tuve la sensación de que yo no era la única que pensaba que Optimus y Magnus acabarían por pelearse.

-¿De verdad crees en todo eso?- le pregunte yo a Magnus.

El sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de reírse y contesto:

-No, pero ¿a qué molería?-

-En las películas los lobos siempre están un poco rabiosos- le recordé yo.

-A mí una vez me mordió un lobo- anuncio él.

-¿En serio?

-Si- contesto el inclinando se hacia adelante y se retiró una parte de su armadura. Tenía una horrible cicatriz en la pantorrilla.- Me dio un mordisco.

- Magnus se ha dedicado a estudiar a los lobos desde entonces- dijo el profesor Keane con una voz que delataba cierto orgullo.

-Pero Optimus dice que no hay documentado ningún caso de ataque de lobo a humano.

-Supongo que él no lo sabe todo- contesto Magnus en voz baja.

Esa respuesta me produjo un escalofrió.

-Entonces, ¿te conviertes en lobo cuando hay luna llena?- le pregunto a Chromia.

Magnus soltó un bufido antes de contestar:

-¡Ojala!

- Yo siempre me pongo de parte de los hombres lobo- contesto Chromia.- en las películas, siempre les echa la culpa de todo. Como si fuera el demonio del infierno. Creo que son una metáfora de lo mal que tratamos a la gente que es diferente a nosotros.

-Es solo ficción, Chromia – le recordó Sideswipe- En esas películas no hay ni mensaje subliminal, ni la revelación de ninguna gran verdad. Y de todos modos, ninguna chica se podría a gritar ni se acurrucaría contra ti en el asiento del cine si estuviera viendo una película en la que el hombre lobo fuera simpático y compresivo.

-Pero es cierto que hay predisposición en contra de ellos. Siempre se hacen el papel del malo. Por una vez, me gustaría ver al hombre lobo como el héroe de la película- insistió Chromia.

-Te lo tomas de un modo muy personal- comento Magnus, que comenzó a tostar su siguiente dulce de malvavisco.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gustan los caninos.

-Los vampiros también cargan siempre con la culpa- dijo entonces Moonracer- ¿Vas a defenderlos a ellos también?

-En las películas, hay muchos vampiros que tratan de luchar contra la adicción al energon, que intentan ser nobles. Yo solo digo que, de vez en cuando, estaría bien ver a un hombre lobo noble en la película.

-Pero siempre pierden su humanidad cuando se transforman- dijo Magnus, distraído. Saco su dulce de malvavisco perfectamente tostado del fuego y miro a su alrededor- O al menos ocurre en la películas.

-En todas las leyendas los hombres lobo hacen cosas horribles e imperdonables- intervino el profesor Keane -. Por eso es completamente natural en Hoolleresfed haya incorporado esos miedos en sus historias.

-Aun así- musito Chromia.

No obstante, Chromia parecía haberse dado por vencida en su defensa de los hombres lobo. De todos modos era una tontería. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un cuento.

Magnus me ofreció su dulce de malvavisco ligeramente tostado.

-No puedo aceptarlo- le dije yo-. Te ha costado mucho trabajo tostarlo en su punto exacto.

-Porque quería que fuera perfecto para ti.

¿Cómo podía negarme? Me lo metí en la boca. Estaba de muerte. Le sonreí. El me sonrió a mí. Cuando no discutíamos de hombres lobo y Optimus no estaba presente, yo disfrutaba de la compañía de Magnus. Con él estaba a salvo. Él no me hacía desear hacer cosa que no debía hacer cosas que no debía hacer… cosas que iban mucho más allá de un simple beso.

Nada más meternos Moonracer, Chromia y yo en nuestra tienda, Moonracer se tumbó encima del saco de dormir, se dio la vuelta y se durmió sin decir una palabra. Yo mire a Chromia y arquee una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Algo le molesta. Pero no sé qué.

Las dos nos metimos en nuestros sacos de dormir. Chromia apago el farol de nuestra tienda y encendió una linterna que tenía forma de lápiz. Proyectaba una luz fantasmal.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Magnus?- me pregunto Chromia en voz baja.

-No estoy segura. Quiero decir que el me gusta.

-Tienes que tener cuidado. Algunos tipos se creen que las serpas estamos solo para enrollarnos con ellos, que somos femmes facilonas.

-No creo que Magnus piense eso. Y desde luego yo no soy una femme fácil.

-Tu ten cuidado. No me gustaría ver cómo te quedas destrozada después de la primera expedición.

-Puede que ahora este el, pero jamás me tomaría en serio a una persona a la que sé que no voy a volver a ver.

-Sí, eso lo dicen todas- musito Moonracer.

-¡Creíamos que estaba durmiendo!- exclamo Chromia.

-¿Cómo voy a dormir con ustedes dos correteando sin parar?

Chromia le saco la lengua a Moonracer, que seguía de espaldas. Yo reprimí una risita. Chromia se puso cómoda dentro del saco.

-Tu ten cuidado- repitió antes de acurrucarse para dormir.

Yo me quede mirando el techo de la tienda. Chromia quería que la linterna lápiz nos sirviera de luz nocturna. Durante el verano pasado, en aquel mismo bosque, yo me había dado cuenta de que ella no le gustaba nada la oscuridad absoluta. A última hora, después de que mis creadores se fueron a dormir, yo siempre me escabullía y reptaba hasta la tienda de Chromia. Hablábamos durante horas del colegio, de armaduras y de mechs. Ella había sido la primera persona a la que yo le había contado que mis creadores biológicos habían sido asesinados. Por alguna razón, y a excepción de la noche anterior, cuando estaba con ella jamás tenia pesadillas. Quizá porque yo era para ella no me definía por mi pasado. En cierto sentido ella era mucho más tolerante que mí terapeuta.

A Moonracer la había conocido también el verano anterior, pero no me sentía tan próxima a ella. Puedes que presintiera que ella tenía sus propios problemas. En ese momento estaba roncando. Hacia un ruido como de olisquear, como el que hace mi cyber-perra de raza Ihasa apso, _Fargo,_ en casa.

Pero no eran ni el ruido ni la luz lo que me impedía dormir. Eran los lobos. No se oía ningún aullido, pero yo tenía la sensación de que merodeaban por los alrededores. Si lo que había dicho Optimus era cierto, llevaban en el bosque solo veinte años. Lo suficiente como para que estuvieran aquí, en el parque, cuando vine con mis creadores biológicos de acampada durante aquel lejano verano. ¿Así que aquellos cazadores habían visto lobos? ¿Estábamos nosotros montando en nuestras transformaciones en ese preciso momento por una zona cercana al lugar donde habían estado los lobos, cercanos al lugar en el que habían asesinado a mis creadores?

El verano anterior yo no había querido visitar ese lugar exacto. No me sentía preparada para hacerlo. Además, nadie parecía recordar donde había ocurrido. O eso al menos habían dicho. Aunque también puede que tuvieran miedo de que el trauma fuera demasiado fuerte para mí. Sin embargo, esa noche no podía evitar recordar unos gruñidos graves, emitidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta, y que no había oído en sueños. ¿Acaso mis padres y yo habíamos estado huyendo de los lobos? Pero Optimus había dicho que los lobos jamás atacaban a los humanos, así que esas extrañas ideas mías no tenían sentido.

Eche la parte superior del saco hacia atrás y me senté encima. De pronto sentí como si necesitara salir de la tienda. Antes a mí no me molestaba en salir de la cabaña o de la tienda, pero no tenía otra opción, agarre mi linterna. Subí la cremallera de la tienda lo más silenciosamente que pude y Salí.

Alguien había dejado encendidas un par de farolas, pero no había nadie despierto. Yo no quería compañía. Solo quería… no sabía que quería.

Tenía que enfrentarme a mis miedos, me había dicho el doctor Brandon. Pero habría sido mucho más fácil de haber sabido yo cuales eran esos miedos. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que tenía la sensación de que algo trascendental se cernía sobre el horizonte, de que yo estaba a punto de cambiar. No sabía que esperar, pero intuía que ser relacionado con mi pasado y que tendría una influencia importante sobre mi futuro. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta. Y también tenía mucho miedo injustificado.

Di la vuelta a la tienda y me dirigí hacia el bosque. Había dado solo un par de pasos cuando oí voces. Hablaban en voz baja. Estaban cerca, muy próximas a unas de las otras tiendas.

Yo sabía que no era asunto mío, pero me acerque sigilosamente a escuchar.

-Lo sé, papa. ¡Primus!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?

Reconocí la voz. Era Magnus.

-No queremos despertar sospecha.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que comenzó a hablar de hombres lobo!

-Como leyenda.

-Pero hablabas igual que un predicador, soltando el evangelio del hombre lobo. Esa es la razón por la que Arcee te pregunto si creías en ellos. Tú metiste el pede tanto como yo.

-A partir de ahora tenemos que estar más alerta, y tener más cuidado con lo que decidimos.

-Ya te lo he dicho: no he sido yo el que ha empezado.

-En serio, Magnus, cualquiera de nuestros guías podría serlo.

Tuve que taparme la boca con el servo para no echarme a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Yo apuesto por Optimus- dijo Magnus. Eso me dejo aún más piedra-. Ese tipo es demasiado callado. Es inquietante como puede quedarse ahí, tan quieto. ¿Y por qué no deja de desaparecer cada vez que paramos para descansar? ¿A qué se dedica cuando se marcha?

-Ya lo averiguaremos. Tranquilo; ya lo averiguaremos.

Yo me quede ahí de pie, atónita, mientras sus voces se iban apagando progresivamente al alejarse hacia sus respectivas tiendas. Pero ¿de que estaban hablando realmente? ¿Creían que los serpas eran hombres lobo, que Optimus era un hombre lobo?

La sola idea de que la gente pudiera metamorfosearse para convertirse en un animal era ridícula, pero el hecho de que alguien pudiera creerlo seriamente resultaba aterrador. Pensé en todo el equipo que transportaban. ¿Llevaban una jaula dentro del enorme cajón de metal? ¿Iban a tratar de capturar a un lobo? ¿Y cuándo se dieran cuenta de que el lobo era simplemente un lobo?, ¿entonces, que?

Yo sabía que había gente que creía en todo tipo de cosas inexistentes, y eso era lo que parecía que les ocurría al profesor y a sus estudiantes.

Camine con toda la precaución y el silencio que fui capaz hacia los árboles. De ningún modo quería que ellos me oyeran, que supieran que había oído su conversación. No es que pensara que iban a asesinarme para obligarme a guardar silencio ni nada de eso, pero estaba asustada ante la idea de que había salido de expedición para cazar un hombre lobo. Aunque en realidad, ¿de donde estaba el verdadero peligro? La gente observa el cielo en busca de otros planetas. Algunas personas estaban convencidas de que habían sido examinadas por los "alienígenas" o de que habían ido en d sus "platillos" espaciales. Otros invertían en sofisticados equipos para detectar la existencia fantasma. Así que, en realidad, quizá no fuera tan raro que alguien creyera en los hombres lobo. A mí me parecían fantasías animadas, pero mientras no hicieran daño a nadie, tenían tanto derecho como cualquier a explorar el bosque.

En cuanto llegue a un punto en el que creí estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie me viera, encendí la linterna. La luz siempre me proporcionaba cierta confianza, pero, por extraño que parezca, en aquel momento me sentí tan reconfortada por los árboles que me rodeaban como por todo lo demás. Oí el roce de las hojas al soplar la brisa, y casi me pareció como si sonara igual que una canción de cuna. Por un alocado instante me pareció incluso oír a mi querida madre, cantando. Yo no creía en los fantasmas, pero si creía que el alma, el espíritu, la chispa o lo que sea que nos hace ser quien somos, sigue vivo más allá de la muerte. Así que, después de todo, creer en los hombres lobo quizá no fuera tanta locura.

-¿Vas a algún lado, chica de la ciudad?

Gire el has de la luz de la linterna hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz. Optimus estaba de pie a mi lado. Yo no lo había oído llegar. ¿Cómo había podido acercárseme tan silenciosamente?

Apreté la mano contra mi pecho, donde la chispa me latía tan deprisa, que amenazaba con romperé una parte de mi cableado.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!- exclame yo con un tono acusador.

Y con razón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?- pregunto él.

-No podía dormir.

-¿Así que se te ocurrió que sería una buena idea merodear alrededor del campamento?

-No estaba merodeando. Estaba…- ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? Fruncí el ceño y añadí-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Yo tampoco podía dormir. ¿Tú por qué no podías dormir?

Me había arrepentido de haberme mostrado tan abierta con Magnus poco antes, así que decidí dar una buena respuesta más vaga esa vez:

-Tenía muchas cosas en el procesador.

-Tus creadores murieron aquí, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonó amable y comprensiva

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Oí algo el verano pasado. Nos dijeron por que estabas aquí. Para que no nos comportáramos como unos brutos insensibles al guiarte por el bosque. Debe da haber sido muy duro para ti volver aquí.

Yo asentí. De pronto sentí que tenía la garganta obstruida por las lágrimas.

-Sí.

-Si quieres seguir caminando, yo te acompañare.

-Gracias, pero… no tengo ganas de estar con nadie.

-No he dicho hablar. Solo caminar. Yo puedo vigilar, mantenerte a salvo.

-¿Y si nos perdemos?

-Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi servo. Cuando creces en Tarrant, el parque nacional es como el jardín de tu casa.

-Vale, bien. Si a ti no te importa. Solo quiero dar una vuelta un rato.

Eche a caminar y el me alcanzo y siguió mi paso. No me hizo gracia tener que admitir, pero el resultaba mucho más reconfortante que los árboles o que el haz de la luz de la linterna. De hecho, era incluso agradable tenerlo ahí al lado y no tener que darle conversación ni nada.

Era extraño, pero mientras caminábamos fui capaz de oler la fragancia única de su armadura. Era fragancia a tierra, igual que la de los bosques que nos rodeaban. Resultaba agradable, potente y sexy. No podía creer lo silencioso que era al caminar. Por un segundo alumbre con la linterna hacia abajo. Él no tenía sus ruedas.

-¿No es eso peligroso? – pregunte yo al tiempo que retiraba la luz de la linterna para dirigirla otra vez hacia adelante.

-Tengo los pedes endurecidos. Voy sin mis ruedas desde que era pequeño.

-Te mueves con mucho sigilo.

-He tenido que aprender a hacerlo. Sideswipe, Ironhide y yo salíamos a jugar a juegos de guerra con los otros mechs. El único modo de ganar era acercarse a los demás a hurtadillas sin que te oyeran.

-Y a ti te gusta ganar.

-Claro. Si la meta es perder, no tiene sentido jugar.

Yo me detuve y apoyé la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Apunte con la linterna hacia el suelo para tener luz, de modo que nuestros rostros que darán en sombra. Pero a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo que él me observaba.

-¿Tú tienes malos recuerdos?- le pregunte yo.

Él se había hecho cierta idea de mí. Yo quería equilibrar la balanza.

-Todo el mundo tiene malos recuerdos- dijo él.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Sí, tengo malos recuerdos.

Su voz no delataba emoción alguna, y yo supe que él no iba a hablar de ellos, pero me basto con saber que los tenía. Suspire pesadamente.

-Yo estaba con ellos cuando los asesinaron. Me refiero a mis creadores. Pero no recuerdo lo que paso. Recuerdo el eco de los disparos. Sonaron muy fuerte. Y de pronto mis creadores estaban muertos. Últimamente ese recuerdo me está volviendo loca, desde que he vuelto a estos bosques este año. El año pasado fue como si estuviera medita en una burbuja, como si estuviera tratando de aislarme del pasado. No quería enfrentarme a él. Pero este año es diferente. Es como si algo en mi interior quisiera liberarse. No puedo explicarlo, pero siento como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo realmente importante.

Él se acercó a mí y me acaricio la mejilla a lo largo con los nudillos. Hasta ese momento yo no me había dado cuenta de que estuviera llorando. Entonces estalle y solté una risita de pura vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento! No pretendía soltarte ese rollo.

-No importa. Ha tenido que ser duro para ti volver aquí. Yo adoro este bosque. Tú, en cambio, debes odiarlo.

-Debería, pero no. En cierto sentido, cuando estoy aquí, me siento conectada con mis creadores.

El guardo silencio. Fue extraño, pero eso me hizo mejorar mi opinión de él. Mejor guardar silencio que tratar de decir algo, porque cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho no habría sido más que un comentario inútil y trillado. Yo pensé que quizá debía apartarme un poco, pero no lo hice. Aunque el sintiera mi dolor, no podía experimentarlo.

-Según mi psicoterapeuta, se supone que debo enfrentarme a lo ocurrido, pero yo solo quiero olvidarlo. No hago más que tener pesadillas que no tienen sentido.

De nuevo me rozaba con los nudillos, pero en esa ocasión además acariciaba la curva de mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Era una caricia increíblemente suave. Incluso en la oscuridad, el sostenía mi mirada.

-¿Fue de noche o de día?- pregunto el en voz baja.

-De noche. Nada más oscurece. Al terminar la puesta de sol. Quedaba todavía luz suficiente para ver, pero no verlo todo. Pero tampoco estaba tan oscuro para encender la linterna.

-¿Estaban todos juntos?

-Sí, querían enseñarme algo. Nos habíamos alejado de los otros- respondí yo. De pronto parpadee y trate de recordar-. Se me había olvidado que hubiera otros. Acabo de acordarme.

_¿Quiénes eran? ¿Más familiares? No, en ese caso me habrían acogido. ¿Amigos? _Sacudí la cabeza.

-No sé quiénes eran. ¿Crees que es importante?

-Yo no soy loquero. ¿Qué querían enseñarte tus padres?

-Soy incapaz de recordarlo. Estaba asustada por algo. Había visto algo. No lo sé.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Si es importante, ya saldrá.

-Creía que no eras loquero.

-No lo soy, pero sé que a veces puede ser peor empeñarse demasiado en intentarlo, que no intentarlo en absoluto.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

Sus dientes produjeron un destello blanco en la oscuridad. Yo estuve a punto de dirigir hacia el la linterna, aunque solo fuera para ver si esa sonrisa era real. Allí afuera, lejos de todos los demás, cuando no tenían que mostrarse como un líder, cuando se convertía simplemente en un mech, ya no resultaba tan amenazador.

-Y tú ¿por qué no podías dormir?- pregunte yo, suponiendo que era cierto lo que me había dicho antes y que no era una mera burla, una mera imitación de mis propias palabras.

-Por toda esa conversación acerca de los hombres lobo. No he podido evitar echarme a temblar.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

-¡Si, seguro! Así que te da miedo el lobo grande y malo, ¿eh?

Él sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa increíblemente sexy.

-Creen que tú eres un hombre lobo- dijo yo que, acto seguido, continúe explicando-: Lo creen el profesor Keane y Magnus.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el en un tono inconfundiblemente divertido.

-Lo encuentras divertido.

-¡Mientras no lleven balas de plata!

-¡Ah, fantástico! Así que tú también crees en todas esas cosas, ¿eh?

-No, pero no quiero que disparen a ningún lobo con el que nos crucemos por casualidad.

-Porque a ellos también quieres protegerlos.

-He pasado mucho tiempo en estos bosques. He llegado a conocer a los animales que viven aquí. Y no quiero ver como los hieren. Igual que no quiero ver cómo te hieran a ti.

El inclino la cabeza ligeramente, y fue increíble, pero yo me di cuenta de que iba a besarme. Y no solo me di cuenta de eso, sino que además me di cuenta de que yo lo deseaba con desesperación.

De pronto un aullido en la distancia nos obligó a quedarnos inmóviles. Fue un sonido solitario y único. Por alguna extraña razón, me hizo pensar en el lamento de un animal.

-Creo que deberíamos volver- dijo Optimus en voz baja, poniendo cierta distancia entre los dos.

-Si- asentí yo.

Yo dirigí el haz de la luz de la linterna hacia el camino.

-De hecho, es por aquí- me corrigió Optimus, que me tomo de la mano y me guio en la dirección correcta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sin duda.

Yo no sé cómo me desoriente, pero lo seguí a él. Enseguida vi las débiles luces de nuestro campamento.

-Gracias por venir conmigo- dije yo en cuanto llegamos a mi tienda.

-Cuando quisieras salir a dar un paseo de noche, dímelo. No es seguro salir solo por estos bosques.

No me di cuenta hasta que no estuve acurrucada dentro de mi saco de que él también había salido ahí fuera. ¿Por qué si era seguro para él, pero no para mí?

Entonces oí el aullido. Sonó mucho más cerca: tan cerca, que casi habría jurado que estaba pegado a mi tienda. Hubiera debido de entrarme miedo. O al menos eso pensé. Pero en lugar de ello, igual que cuando paseaba con Optimus, me sentí reconfortada.

Y tras caer rendida por el sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a soñar con lobos, pero no me desperté gritando.

_**Listooooooo, debo aceptar que me encanto escribir este capitulo. =), Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La mentó no haber actualizado esta historia, pero he vuelto con este nuevo y genial capitulo… que espero que les guste. Y como las demás historias, esta se irá actualizando a su tiempo.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5.

El día siguiente fue bastante parecido al anterior, solo que el terreno se hizo aún más difícil. Así que todo mundo tuvo que esforzarse un poco más. Todos, menos los serpas. En cierto momento Optimus sugirió que Sideswipe e Ironhide podían cargar el cajón, pero Knock Out y Breakdown insistieron en que ellos podían con él.

-¿No sienten curiosidad por saber lo que llevan ahí, cuando no quieren soltar ni a sol ni a sombra?- me pregunto Moonracer.

Después de la parada para comer, Optimus no había vuelto a insistir en que yo siguiera al frente con él, así que me había retirado a la parte de atrás, con Moonracer y Chromia.

-Apuesto a que puedo conseguir que me lo digan- afirmo Chromia.

-Yo creo que es una jaula- murmure yo.

-¿Una jaula? Pero ¿para qué?- pregunto Moonracer

Decir aquello en voz alta a plena luz del día sonaba estúpido:

-Anoche les oír hablar después de irnos todos a la recarga. Creo que están realmente convencidos de que hay hombres lobo en este bosque.

Chromia soltó un bufido.

-¡Bah! No son los primeros. Siempre vienen excursionistas que oyen rumores y que se creen que van a encontrar pruebas. Y en cierto modo es culpa nuestra. Por Halloween, siempre organizamos una cacería en los bosques para conseguir fondos para los refugios de los animales. Algunos de nuestros clientes se ponen disfraces realmente bonitos y realistas.

-Y aterradores- añadió Moonracer.

-Pero eso no es más que una farsa. Creo que Magnus y su padre hablan de cazar en serio hombres lobo- insistí yo.

-¿Y qué? No van a encontrar ninguno. Y mientras tanto, a nosotros nos pagan- dijo Chromia.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero eso me hace sentirme algo suspicaz con respecto a ellos.

-La gente cree en todo tipo de cosas. Pero mientras no sean violentos, a nosotros, ¿Qué nos importa? Y ese tipo de rumores atraen a la gente al parque. Son buenos para nosotros.

Supuse que eso es verdad. Me ajuste el peso de la mochila sobre los hombros. Estaba orgullosa del hecho de haber mantenido el paso de todos los demás. Ironhide iba el último; tenía que asegurarse de que nadie se quedara atrás.

-¿Así que Optimus también hace todo eso de la cacería?- pregunte yo.

No podía creerlo. Estaba siempre tan serio que no podía creer que hiciera todo ese teatro.

-Lo hacía antes de marcharse a la universidad- contesto Chromia-. Ahora solo viene a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Semana Spark y de verano. ¿Te interesa Optimus?

-¿Cómo? ¡No!- conteste yo, echándome a reír con inseguridad-. Es solo curiosidad. Vamos a pasar el verano todos juntos. Me parece que lo más correcto es saber algo el uno del otro.

-Entonces puede ser que esta noche juguemos a "verdad o mentira" alrededor de la hoguera- sugirió Moonracer.

-¡Eh, se están quedando atrás!- grito Sideswipe desde lo más alto del camino.

Las tres apretamos el paso.

Yo esperaba que Moonracer estuviera bromeando al sugerir que jugáramos a "verdad o mentira" alrededor del fuego. Había muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado averiguar, pero no había muchas que quisiera revelar.

Pero, tal y como salió la cosa, no jugamos a nada en absoluto alrededor del fuego. Ni tampoco el profesor Keane o Magnus mencionaron de nuevo a los lobos.

* * *

Más tarde, aquella noche, Moonracer y yo estábamos ye en la tienda, preparándonos para meternos en el saco, cuando Chromia entro un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Vale chicas!, he tenido cierta conversación personal con Breakdown, y ahora sé que hay en el baúl de metal. ¡Alto grado!

-¡No fastidies!- exclamo Moonracer-. ¿En serio?

-Bueno, también llevan equipo, pero han metido alto grado en los huecos, y acaban de decir que pesa demasiado para seguir cargando con ella todo el camino, así que en cuanto el profesor Keane se vaya a dormir…- explico Chromia, esbozando una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Fiesta!

Moonracer y yo dejamos inmediato los preparativos para irnos a la cama y comenzamos los preparativos para salir afuera con los mechs. Yo no había planeado hacer ninguna fiesta en el bosque, pero estaba emocionada.

-¿Qué le pasa al profesor Keane esta noche? ¡Que se vaya a la recarga!

-¿Vas a volver a enrollarte con Breakdown?- pregunto Moonracer cuya seda se pasaba por los hombros.

-No. Pero antes tampoco me enrollado con él. Solo he estado ligando un poco.

-Pues para estar comprometida con Sideswipe, no parece que te lo tomes demasiado enserio.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte yo, mientras me ataba mi pulsera que Magnus me había regalado- ¿Tu y Sideswipe están comprometidos? No me habías dicho nada. Yo los había visto un par de veces, pero no estaba segura de que se tratara de nada romántico.

-Es complicado- contesto Chromia.

Yo advertí la frustración que delataba su voz. Ella termino de cepillar su armadura y quitarse la parte de su abdomen para dejarlo desnudo. Parecía que todas queríamos atraer la atención de los mechs aquella noche.

-Mis padres y sus padres son amigos de toda la vida, y por eso nos presionan para que estemos juntos.

-Si no quieres que te presionen, échate para atrás- dijo Moonracer.

-Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

-Yo solo dijo que se merece a alguien que desee de verdad estar con él.

-¿Alguien como tú?

-¡Uau, chicas!, ¿es que vamos a pelearnos aquí adentro? –pregunte yo.

Ellas se miraron la una a la otra. Chromia fue la primera en ceder. Puede que simplemente porque Moonracer se levantaba muy pronto todas las mañanas y se sometía a una disciplina rigurosa.

-Sideswipe y yo no estamos seguros de hasta dónde queremos llegar. Así que podemos tomarlos con calma hasta que termine esta explicación, ¿te parece?

-Lo que tú digas- contesto Moonracer encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo había sentido cierta tensión entre ellas dos algunas que otra vez. Y el asunto de Sideswipe lo explicaba todo. Me pregunte si Moonracer le gustaba Sideswipe.

Me puse un top atado al cuello y mis partes de adelante las remplace por las de repuesto que eran un poco más pequeñas. En cierto sentido yo comprendía a Chromia. A veces era difícil saber exactamente lo que uno sentía por alguien. En aquel momento, por ejemplo, yo no estaba segura de sí estaba intentando ponerme guapa para Optimus o para Ultra Magnus. La noche anterior había sentido una conexión con Optimus, pero el aún seguía dándome miedo. Magnus… bueno, Magnus simplemente parecía una persona mucho más sencilla.

Me habría gustado tener unas delgadas puntas que salían delante para mis pedes para ponerme, pero solo encontré unas grandes y pocas puntiagudas para ir a la transformación. Tendría que servir. Tras mirarme al diminuto espejo que llevaba, en general me agrado mi aspecto.

Chromia volvió a asomar la cabeza fuera.

-¡Por fin! El profesor Keane se ha ido. ¡Vamos!

Todos nos alejamos del campamento, arrastrándonos como si fuéramos guerreros ninja o algo así. Cada uno de los estudiantes, incluida Elva, llevaba un _pack_ de seis cubos de energon. En el cielo no había más que una delgada luna de plata, así que Sideswipe nos guio con sus faros. Cuando creímos estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que el profesor Keane no nos oyera, Breakdown comenzó a pasar los cubos de energon de servo en servo.

Para mi gran sorpresa, hasta Optimus vino y bebió alto grado. Por supuesto, nada más llegar busco un árbol en el que apoyarse. Elva se acercó a él. Él le dedico una de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas. Sentía los celos invadirme pero me di la vuelta; no quería reconocer mis sentimientos. Los dos habíamos compartido un momento muy especial la noche anterior, pero era evidente que para él no había sido más que una agradable charla de hermano mayor con una persona de la que se sentía responsable.

Chromia golpeo el cubo de energon contra el mío.

-¡Por los buenos tiempos!

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo de Sideswipe?

Vale, estaba un poco cabreada. Yo le había contado un montón de cosas de mí desde que nos conocimos el verano anterior, incluyendo lo de mis pesadillas. Y sin embargo ella me ocultaba un tema delicado.

-Como ya he dicho, no sé dónde vamos a ir a parar. ¿Y quién quiere caer en la trampa que le tienden sus padres?

-Parece que a Moonracer le gusta Sideswipe de verdad.

-Puede ser. Ella tiene problemas, pero no quiere hablar de ello. ¿Te has fijado en todo el ejercicio que hace, como si quisiera ser una superserpa o algo así? Vale, si, le gustaba… le gusta Sideswipe y él estuvo de acuerdo con los padres de los dos en que nosotros teníamos que estar juntos. Siempre hemos sido amigos, desde que éramos espumosos. Yo no quiero hacerle daño, simplemente es que no se si él es cybertroniano que quiero, así que por ahora no quiero pensar en ello- explico Chromia, antes de darle un trago a su cubo.

-¿Y qué dice Sideswipe?

-Esta desilusionado porque yo no demuestro tanto entusiasmo como él. Ya te he dicho que es complicado.

-Si en algún momento quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo, brindando de nuevo con el cubo de energon-. Creo que voy a ir a mezclarme con algunos de los estudiantes más guapos.

Mientras se alejaba, y por mucho que me molestara tener que admitirlo, yo me sentía mucho mejor, más tranquila, por el hecho de no ser la única que estaba hacha un lio.

-¿Qué hay?

Alce la vista hacia Magnus, que pareció de pronto a mi lado, y sonreí.

-No mucho- conteste yo, alzando el cubo-. Están locos, chicos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre arrastrar tanto alto grado por el bosque?

-Sí. Pesaba tanto que Breakdown y Knock Out estaban perdiendo el entusiasmo por la idea- contesto el, alzando la vista-. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de salir de acampada? Lo vasto que es el cielo de noche. ¿Quieres ir a contemplar las estrellas? He visto un sitio lejos de los arboles donde podríamos tumbarnos sobre la hierba…

Magnus ladeo la cabeza a un lado, haciendo un gesto interrogativo.

Yo mire hacia donde estaba Optimus, que seguía hablando con Elva. Sin lugar a dudas, la noche anterior yo lo había malinterpretado. Puede que al estar al mando el creyera que debía mantenerse alejado de cualquier lazo emocional. O puede que yo no fuera para el más que otra persona a la que cuidara: la novata, alguien de quien ni siquiera estaba seguro que tuviera lo que había que tener para ser una serpa.

-Claro- conteste yo-. ¿Por qué no?

Magnus y yo agarramos otro cubo de energon. Para cuando legamos al lugar exacto del que él me había hablado, yo ya estaba contenta. A hierba era fresca y ligeramente húmeda con el roció al tumbarse.

-Ahí está la Osa Mayor- dijo Magnus, señalando hacia arriba.

-Y allí Casiopea- añadí yo, señalando también.

Magnus soltó un gruñido.

-¡Pero si te sabes las constelaciones!

-Bueno, sí. Fue lo primero que me enseño mi padre cuando me llevo de acampada.

-Esperaba impresionarte, pero ahora voy a tener que hacerte una confesión. Jamás he sido capaz de distinguir más que la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Nunca sé que estrellas tengo que unir para formar una figura.

Tuve la sensación de que ese problema no afectaba a Optimus, de que él podía identificar más constelaciones aunque yo.

Pero ¿Por qué me molestaba si quiera en pensar en el en ese momento?

Rodé levemente por la hierba hacia Magnus.

-Vale. Casi puede ser difícil, pero si sabes encontrar a la Osa Mayor, deberías distinguir también a Draco, el dragón. Su cola pasa entre las dos osas.

-Pues no.

-Sigue la línea que traza mi dedo. Justo ahí.

-No. Lo siento. Jamás se me ha dado bien ver dibujos en el cielo.

Volví a rodar, alejándome de él.

-No importa. De todos modos, lo mejor de observar el cielo son las estrellas fugaces.

-Pues no sé cómo, pero yo jamás las he visto tampoco.

Yo me eche a reír.

-¡Pero Magnus! ¡Eso es una tontería! No hay más que quedarse tumbado hasta que veamos una.

-Eso puede llevarnos toda la noche- dijo el en voz baja.

Yo gire la cabeza hacia él. Pude ver que me estaba observando.

-Sin duda, sobre todo si me miras a mí en lugar de mirar al cielo.

-Pues es que tú eres mucho más interesante- dijo él. Hizo una pausa-. ¿Por qué quisiste ser serpa?

-Me gustaba estar en el bosque, y as además me pagan por estar en el bosque. Salgo ganando.

-Pero como eres de Kaón, no conocerás mucho al resto de serpas.

¿Trataba de ponernos a él y a mi encontrar de los demás? Si su objetivo era llegar con todo su grupo al lugar en el que había elegido acampar, resultaba contraproducente. Aunque por otro lado, puede que tuviera dudas acerca de los empleados del parque. O quizás simplemente buscara un teme de conversación.

-Los conocí el verano pasado- asegure yo-. Pero Chromia y yo nos hemos estado llamando y mandando correos electrónicos atra vez desde nuestros comunicadores desde entonces. Nos hemos hecho amigas. Creo que porque tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Nuestra afición por estar al aire libre, más que nada. Además, las dos haremos el último curso el año que viene. Y da igual a que colegio vayas, siempre es igual: pandillas, profesores, tareas para la casa, mechs.

Yo volví a pensar en la situación de Chromia. Las dos habíamos hablado de mechs en general, pero ella jamás me había mencionado lo que ocurría entre Sideswipe y ella. Tenía que admitir que me sentía ligeramente dolida por el hecho de que ella no hubiera confiado en mí.

-¿Así que conociste a todos los guías el verano pasado?- repitió Magnus.

-Sí.

-Supongo que tenemos suerte de que vengan tantos con nosotros- dijo el-. A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido que fuera peligroso estar en el bosque. Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que le ocurrió a tus creadores, ¿no tienes miedo?

-No. Por extraño que parezca, aquí siempre me he sentido segura. Todo va bien siempre y cuando te mantengas alerta. Y a los serpas nos pagan por estar alerta. Además, le confiaría mi vida a Optimus.

Yo misma me sorprendí al decirlo en voz alta.

-¿En serio?

-Desde luego. El siempre esta alerta y es muy consciente de todo.

-Pues parecía muy consiente de Elva cuando estábamos allí, con todos los otros.

_No se había fijado en ella hasta que Elva se había colocado exactamente de él, _pensé yo, molesta.

-¿Te gusta Optimus?- pregunto Magnus, puede que en respuesta en silencio.

-No me cae mal.

-¿Te gusto yo?

Tuve la sensación de que estaba preguntando algo más. Antes de que pudiera responder, note que se me erizaba la parte trasera del casco y los brazos. Inmediatamente me incorpore hasta quedarme sentada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Magnus

-Alguien nos observa.

-¡Seguro!- se mofo Magnus-. ¡Sera Optimus! Ese tipo…

-No, no es Optimus.

Yo no estaba muy segura de como sabía que no era él. O puede que un modo mejor de decirlo fuera que de haber sido el, lo habría sabido. Su forma de observarme era muy diferente. Me hacía sentirme protegida. En ese instante, en cambio, me sentía… amenazada.

-Deberíamos marcharnos- dije yo, poniéndome de pie

-Creía que íbamos a esperar hasta que viera una estrella fugaz.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos estado mirando al cielo! En serio tengo un mal presentimiento. Tenemos que volver.

-Eso es solo porque nos hemos puesto a hablar de peligro.

Yo comencé a rascarme los brazos.

-No es por eso. Vamos, Magnus. Optimus nos presionará otra vez mañana para que caminemos. Necesito dormir.

-Está bien- contesto el poniéndose de pie, de mala gana.

Yo agarre los cubos de energon y se las tire a las manos.

-Puede que ahora pesen menos, pero tendrás que seguir cargando con ellos, chico. No podemos llenar el bosque de basura.

-Sí. Supongo que al final traer alto grado no ha sido tan buena idea- comento él. Vi su sonrisa-. Excepto porque me ha permitido estar un rato a solas contigo.

De camino al campamento, no pude dejar de pensar que algo nos observaba: algo peligroso. Y entonces lo vi, perdido entre las sombras de los árboles, un poco apartado. Sus ojos plateados eran visibles. Un lobo. Asomo la cabeza durante solo una fracción de nano-segundos, pero a mí me basto para ver que era gris. Completamente gris.

Nos observaba.

Optimus había dicho que los lobos no atacaban a los humanos, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

-¡Eh, yo vi un lobo como ese la noche en que te seguí a la fiesta de cumpleaños!- exclamó Magnus.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y casi me da un ataque a la chispa allí mismo. Salió de entre las sombras cuando yo volvía a la cabaña.

Lo que yo estaba sintiendo se parecía mucho a lo que había sentido aquella noche. Pero ¿Por qué iba a seguirme un lobo?

-¿Crees que es peligroso?- pregunto Magnus.

¡Sí!, me grito mi instinto.

-No le sé- conteste yo.

Si sabía, sin embargo, que yo no confiaba en ese lobo. Tenía algo que me indicaba que solo estaba buscando problemas. O eso, o yo había bebido algunos cubos de más.

* * *

_**El capítulo 5 de esta historia, y que les pareció. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno, bueno, este capítulo va a hacer impactante para muchos, y lo digo enserio, en fin empecemos para no tener que distraerlos más.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6.

No alcanzamos el ruidoso rio hasta última hora de la tarde del día siguiente. El agua fluía con rapidez, formando olas de crestas blancas y espumosas. Y aunque no parecía demasiado profundo, si tenía el aspecto de ser un rio muy peligroso.

Yo observe a Optimus atravesarlo con la Spark en el puño. Llevaba atada a la cintura una cuerda llena de nudos que habíamos asegurado bien a un árbol de la orilla. Si resbalaba, la cuerda evitaría que se lo llevara la corriente. Una vez llegara a la orilla opuesta, Optimus ataría la cuerda a otro árbol para que el reto de nosotros nos agarráramos a ella al cruzarlo. Estaba en mitad de la corriente, y el agua golpeaba con fuerza alrededor de las caderas, lo cual significaba que a mí me llegaría a la cintura o incluso un poco más arriba.

El peligro me producía descargar de adrenalina y cierta excitación que me recorrían todo el cuerpo. Aquello iba ser divertido, por no decir que iba a ser un reto. A mí me gustaba el agua casi tanto como montar en la transformación. Y estaba deseando probar mi habilidad frente a aquel caudaloso rio.

-¡Eh, Arcee!, ¿quieres venir a ayudarnos aquí?- pregunto Moonracer.

Yo mire en su dirección. Habían inflado una balsa amarilla y estaban cargándola con los víveres y el equipo. Magnus y su grupo estaban cargando otra balsa con el baúl de metal que aún seguían arrastrando; un baúl que ese día pesaba un poco menos.

Yo me arrodille junto a la balsa y comencé a amarrar bien las cosas.

-Magnus y tú estaban muy pegaditos anoche- comento Chromia.

-Solo estábamos mirando las estrellas- explique yo. No sé por qué de pronto me dio vergüenza haber pasado el tiempo con el-. Nunca ha visto una estrella fugaz.

-¡Si, claro!- exclamo Moonracer-. Los excursionistas siempre utilizan esa excusa para quedarse a solas con una serpa.

-No, es verdad- insistí yo.

Moonracer soltó una risita y dijo:

-Si no pasa nada. Es mono.

En eso tenía razón.

-Lo más seguro es que Optimus quiera uno de nosotros quede regazado, con los excursionistas, para vigilarlos- dijo Chromia.

-Y eso, ¿es normal?- pregunte yo.

Chromia se había quedado con mi familia en verano pasado, pero nosotros solo habíamos estado en el parque alrededor de una semana.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando los clientes quieren internarse en lo más profundo del bosque, como este grupo. Al parque no le conviene formarse la reputación de que sus excursionistas no hacen más que meterse en problemas.

-¿Quién se quedara con ellos?

-Aun no lo sabemos. El que saque la pajita más corta seguramente- dijo Moonracer-. Pero ya que a ti te gusta Magnus, puede que te quedes tú.

A nuestro alrededor se oyó un grito de victoria. Provenía de Sideswipe e Ironhide, que estaban de pie en la orilla, de observadores. Supongo que si Optimus hubiera perdido el equilibrio o se hubiera hundido, uno de los dos se habría tirado al agua para buscarlo. Aunque no estoy segura de para que habría servido eso.

Pero bueno, eso era discutible. Optimus había conseguido llegar sano y salvo. No sé por qué me sentía tan orgullosa de él, pero era como si su victoria fuera mía. Se desato la cuerda y se quitó la armadura para tenderla a secar encima de un arbusto. Incluso a esa distancia, yo podía apreciar la belleza de su torso desnudo. Estábamos a primeros de junio, pero el lucia moreno perfecto. No me daba la sensación de que fuera el típico tío que va a una cabina de bronceado. A él le gustaba estar al aire libre tanto como a mí, así que ese moreno era completamente natural.

Al girarse Optimus, me di cuenta también de que llevaba algo en la parte de atrás de su hombro izquierdo. ¿Una marca de nacimiento?, ¿un tatuaje? Parecía demasiado perfecto. Tenía que ser tinta. ¿No era de lo más interesante? Me pregunte que podía considerar Optimus lo suficientemente importante como para llevarlo tatuado para siempre, formando parte de su cuerpo. Tampoco puedo negar que la idea del tatuaje me resultaba muy sexy, siempre que este bien hecho. Y el suyo, incluso a esa distancia, era lo más sexy.

-Aquí ya hemos terminado- dijo Magnus.

Me sobresalto su repentino anuncio y lo cerca que estaba de mí; como si me hubiera pillado haciendo algo que no hubiera debido estar haciendo. Por suerte, el no parecía muy perspicaz a la hora de leerle a nade el pensamiento. Porque no le habría gustado lo que estaba pensando acerca de Optimus. Aunque, ¿hasta qué punto le debía yo lealtad? Lo único que habíamos hecho era observar juntos las estrellas.

-Arcee, ¿tienes un segundo?- me pregunto él.

Yo desvié la vista hacia Chromia y Moonracer. Las dos se encogieron de hombros.

-Casi hemos terminado- dijo entonces Chromia vacilante, como si no estuviera segura de si yo buscaba o no una excusa para negarme.

Me puse de pie y seguí a Magnus hasta que estuviéramos a escasa distancia del resto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte yo.

-En realidad hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar contigo. Me gustaría que Optimus te dejara en paz.

-Él no es mi perro guardián- sonreí yo.

-Entonces, cuando hayamos cruzado al otro lado del rio, dile que quieres venir andando conmigo. O, si prefieres, se lo diré yo.

-No sé si él está abierto a ese tipo de sugerencias, pero será mejor que yo lo hable con él.

-Estupendo. Ya sebes lo que pasa cuando vas de acampada: que es casi posible tener una cita. Quiero decir que, ¿y si quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo? No es como si pudiéramos ir al cine.

Yo sonreí, pensando que sabía dónde iba a terminar todo aquello y sintiéndome terriblemente halagada.

-Eso es cierto.

-Pero una cena a la luz de las velas…

-¿Un cubo de judías a la luz de las velas?

-¡Eh!, no se trata de lo que se come, sino de la compañía, y me he traído una vela. Así que puede que esta noche…

Ultra Magnus dejo la frase sin terminar, de forma que en realidad no arriesgaba nada con la pregunta. Esa noche, si yo quería…

Pero ¿quería? Dirigí la vista hacia el agua. Optimus cruzaba otra vez el rio y volvía. No podía imaginármelo siendo romántico. Aunque había sido terriblemente amable aquella primera noche cuando yo había sentido la necesidad de salir a pasear.

¿Amable? No era exactamente la palabra que yo había asociado a él. Pero ¿Qué me pasaba, que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre pensaba en él? Era una locura, sobre todo cuando tenía delante un mech pidiéndome una cita en medio del bosque.

-Es absolutamente perfecto: una cena a la luz de las velas esta noche.

-Estupendo. Nos escaparemos.

La femme aventurera que había en mí se sentía viva y traviesa.

-¡Guay! Te veo luego.

Volví hacia el lugar en donde Chromia y Moonracer seguían metiendo aun unas cuantas cosas en la balsa. La idea era que cuanto menos tuviéramos que cargar encima, más fácil nos seria cruzar el rio. Las mochilas, las partes de las armaduras extras, y cualquier cosa que pesara, irían en la balsa.

Una vez que entre todos tuvimos tres balsas bien cargadas, los chicos las arrastraron hasta el agua. Optimus, Sideswipe e Ironhide se encargaron de cruzar la balsa de los víveres al otro lado del rio. Detrás de ellos, el profesor Keane, Magnus y Breakdown lucharon por cruzar arrastrando la balsa con su equipo secreto. Dreadwing, Soundwave y Steve tiraron de la última de las tres balsas, en la que iban las mochilas de los estudiantes y un montón de cosas sueltas de todo tipo.

El resto de nosotros esperábamos en la orilla del rio.

-¡Y luego hablan del machismo! ¡Como si nosotras no fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para cruzar el rio arrastrando una balsa!- se quejó Elva.

-A mí me parece bien- dijo Chromia-. Deja que ellos hagan el trabajo duro.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú no tienes que impresionar al profesor Keane. Apenas puedo esperar a que lleguemos a nuestro destino final para ponerme servos a la obra con nuestra verdadera tarea.

-¿Y cuál es nuestra verdadera tarea exactamente?- le pregunte yo entonces a Elva.

Seguía un poco confusa con relación a lo que pretendían lograr.

-Descubrir la fuente de la leyenda de los hombres lobo en este bosque. Es parte del tema central del estudio académico del profesor Keane.

-¿Es que crees que van a encontrar un libro abandonado en alguna parte?- seguí preguntando yo.

Elva me dedico una sonrisa indulgente.

-Algo así. Ellos saben que nosotros venimos. Me refiero a los lobos. ¿Es que no los oyes por la noche?

Pensé en el que había visto la noche anterior. Me pregunte si debía mencionárselo a Optimus. Aquel lobo tenía algo que me resultaba amenazador. Pero de haberse sido la rabia, probablemente ya nos habría atacado. También era posible que yo estuviera volviéndome más recelosa cuanto más nos alejábamos de la civilización y salíamos del área en el que me sentía cómoda.

-Los lobos aúllan- dijo Moonracer-. Ese es el ruido que hacen.

-Bueno, lo que sea- asintió Elva, mirando en dirección al rio-. ¡Optimus es tan atractivo! No puedo creer que no tenga novia.

-Creo que es uno de esos mechs que creen en eso de esperar hasta que aparezca la femme adecuada- comento Chromia.

-¡Si, seguro! ¿El típico tío duro, silencioso? Esos son siempre los eternos jugadores. Créeme. He conocido a muchos como el en el campus, lo sé bien.

-¿Van a la misma universidad?- pregunte yo, sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-No, nosotros somos de Voyder. Optimus me dijo que él iba a Macharon.

-Si- confirmo Chromia-. Tiene una beca.

-Me imagino que siempre podría pedir el traslado- dijo Elva sin apartar los ópticos de Optimus ni por un instante, mientras él y los otros dos tiraban de la balsa por la orilla del rio.

-Vale, me parece que nos toca a nosotras cruzar el rio- dijo Moonracer.

Chromia y yo nos metimos en la corriente del rio. El agua fría nos golpeaba con fuerza las pantorrillas. Las dos os dimos la vuelta para echarles una mano a Moonracer y a Elva. Las ayudamos a mantener el equilibrio a pesar de la corriente. Una vez que llegaron a medio camino, Chromia se despidió de mí y comenzó a cruzar hasta la distante orilla.

Optimus había decidido que yo iría la última. Yo no iba a engañarme a mí misma: en ningún momento iba a creer que era porque él pensaba que yo era especial. Probablemente no había leído mi solicitud y sabía que era buena nadadora. Yo había pertenecido al equipo de natación del instituto y había hecho pruebas ara ingresar en el equipo olímpico. No lo había conseguido por solo unas cuantas centésimas de segundo. Así que aunque nadie me cubriera las espaldas, yo no estaba preocupada.

Como íbamos a separarnos del grupo del profesor Keane para volver al campamento de la entrada del parque exactamente por la misma ruta, nuestra idea era dejar la cuerda allí atada y lista para cuando volviéramos. La mayor parte de los víveres se los quedaría el profesor Keane, así que la vuelta sería más sencilla.

Espere hasta que Chromia hubo recorrido casi tres cuartas partes del rio antes de comenzar a cruzar. Agarre la cuerda con fuerza y luche contra la poderosa corriente que me arrastraba. Yo sabía que no habría podido mantener el equilibrio sin la cuerda ni seguir erguida, caminando. Las corrientes eran turbulentas y peligrosas. El agua me llegaba ya a la cintura cuando sentí un rápido tirón. Aquella extraña vibración me recordó a la forma en que se ponía tirante el hilo de la caña de pescar cuando picaba un pez siempre que iba con mi padre adoptivo de pesca.

Moonracer y Elva habían llegado a la orilla. Chromia aún estaba cruzando, pero ella no había podido sentir la sacudida de la cuerda porque se había producido atrás de mí y solo había llegado hasta mi mano. De pronto sentí otra vez esa extraña sensación de ser observada que me había estado persiguiendo desde la primera noche, cuando Chromia me preparo la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. A pesar de las repetidas advertencias que no cesaban en el interior de mi cabeza, me detuve y mire para atrás. Las sombras se estaban alargando porque estábamos en las últimas horas de la tarde. No pude ver nada. Supongo que pudo ser un pájaro: un pájaro grande, aterrizando o despegando.

-¡Arcee!

A pesar del estruendo de la corriente, reconocí la voz de Optimus y su tono de impaciencia. Me gire de nuevo hacia la orilla más distante. Chromia estaba en ese momento saliendo del agua. Yo sabía que Optimus estaba enfadado conmigo. Porque yo suponía un retraso para todos los demás. Optimus quería caminar otro poco antes de que anocheciera. El pobre mech no conocía el sentido de las palabras "divagar" o "tomárselo con calma". Con él, todo era superar los límites, sus límites y…

De pronto la cuerda se rompió. La tumultuosa corriente me tiro de las piernas y caí al fondo. Perdí la cuerda, ya flotaba, y comencé a buscarla con desesperación. Había desaparecido. Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía respirar. Estaba completamente sumergida y atrapada por la corriente. Los pulmones me quemaban, tenía el pecho oprimido.

Luche por ponerme en pie, pero el caos del agua tiraba de mí en la dirección de la corriente. No era capaz de encontrar el fondo del rio. Debía de haber llegado a una zona más profunda…

_¡Zas!_

Me golpee contra una roca increíblemente grande o contra algo enorme y furo. El golpe me hizo expulsar el poco aliento que me quedaba. Comencé a luchar por salir a la superficie. Los pulmones me ardían; me dolía el pecho. No sabía si se me colapsarían o si reventarían. Pensé que podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Llegue a la superficie, jadee, y volví a sumergirme en la corriente. Tenía que controlar la situación. Luche contra el incipiente pánico y contra el miedo a la muerte.

_No voy a ahogarme. Me niego a ahogarme._

Me esforcé por sacar la cabeza fuera de la corriente y me gire hasta quedarme boca abajo. ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos rápidos tan turbulentos? En aquel lugar el agua corría más deprisa. Y era más fuerte. ¿Cuánta distancia había recorrido? Me parecían kilómetros.

Vi una larga rama flotando por el rabillo del ojo. Me lance a por ella. Me mantendría a flote, me daría una oportunidad para orientarme y recuperar el aliento. Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Di patadas, tratando de usar la rama como medio para mantenerme a flote, pero los rápidos jugueteaban con ella como si fuera de su propia propiedad. La solté y comencé a nadar hasta la orilla.

No estaba lejos. Podía llegar. Podía hacerlo.

Algo me araño la orilla a lo largo. Me escoció, pero también que el rio era menos profundo. La corriente seguía siendo fuerte, seguía empujándome hacia el fondo rocoso e impidiéndome recuperar el equilibrio. Me arrastre hasta llegar casi al margen del rio. Por fin me levante, medio tambaleándome, y llegue a la orilla, que estaba cubierta verde.

Al toser y vomitar agua me dolió el estómago y el pecho.

Entonces me derrumbe en el suelo y comencé a respirar trabajosamente. Me dolía todo. Tenía las piernas y los brazos arañados, y por algunos sitios me goteaba energon. Comencé a temblar, no solo de frio, sino también por el susto. No quería pensar en lo cerca que había estado de ahogarme. Había dado una clase de salvamento hacia un par de veranos, antes de ponerme a trabajar como socorrista en una piscina, pero el rio era mucho más peligroso que una piscina. Había tenido suerte… de momento. Sabia por las clases de salvamento que no podía permitirme el lujo de descansar. Era urgente que entrara en calor.

Me esforcé por incorporarme y sentarme. Escurrir la armadura todo lo que pude, por eso me calentó no reconforto de inmediato.

Solo quería tumbarme y dormir, pero sabía que tenía que volver con los demás. Correr me ayudaría a recuperar el calor. Necesitaba calor. Me puse en pie y me tambalee entre los árboles.

Y entonces un sonoro gruñido me detuvo en seco.

Creía que el rio sería lo más peligroso a lo que tendría que enfrentarme ese día. Pero estaba muy, muy equivocada.

Aquel violento oso era mucho peor.

* * *

_**Listo, el capítulo seis, estoy trabajando en el otro episodio de esta increíble historia, y déjenme decir que dentro de unas semanas me iré de viaje con mis padres, y para mi suerte me dejaron llevar mi equipo, pero al lugar a donde vamos no hay Internet pero podre adelantar capítulos, por cierto, para año nuevo estoy trabajando en un One-shot, se llama "Año nuevo, vida nueva" este no tiene nada que ver con mi otro One-shot "El primer baile", en este one-shot les voy a explicar todo.**_

_**Revisen. Sigan. Favorito. Comenten.**_

_**Cytrey Pricee fuera. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lo siento, lo siento, por no haber actualizado pero aquí tienen el capítulo 7 de esta gran historia, y al parecer trabajo mucho en ella, por cierto trabajo en una nueva historia, no daré información por el momento porque apenas y puedo con "Esposo de juego" y "La lista del Con", hasta que esas dos historias tengan más de 10 capítulos subiré la otra historia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7.

¡Era un oso enorme! De pie, sobre las patas traseras, parecía medir más de dos metros, aunque mi percepción de su altura podía estar un tanto distorsionada por el pánico. Yo no sabía si los osos reaccionaban al olor del energon o al intuir el miedo, pero yo seguía tirando energon. Y no cabía duda de que estaba aterrada.

Había leído que, de encontrarse uno de frente con un oso, lo mejor era tirarse al suelo boca abajo y estirarse. Aunque también había leído que había que ponerse en posición fetal. Decisiones, decisiones… aún estaba recobrándome de la terrible experiencia del rio, y apenas era capaz de pensar, así que mucho menos podía decir la estrategia a seguir. Pero si sabía lo suficiente como para no dejarme llevar por el pánico o echar a correr. Sin embargo, me sentía incapaz de mostrarme tranquila y sumisa. Si ocurría algo, quería estar en una posición desde la que al menos pudiera luchar por salvar mi vida.

El oso sacudió la cabeza, abrió la boca y rugió. Tenía unos dientes enormes y unas pezuñas monstruosas. De pronto se dejó caer cuatro patas y ataco.

Instintivamente, yo me gire para echar a correr. Vi algo borroso moverse por el rabillo del óptico. Un gruñido grave y amenazador, distinto del gruñido del oso, reverbero por toda la zona. Me gire justo a tiempo para ver a un lobo, que saltaba sobre el oso.

Corrí hacia atrás, tropecé con algo y aterrice de golpe, de popa. Pensé que lo mejor era aprovechar la distracción del ataque del lobo para correr, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de los animales que se gruñían y provocaban el uno al otro. El oso le dio un zarpazo al lobo. Oí gritar al lobo y vi los hilillos de energon que corrían por sus cuartos traseros, por donde lo había arañado el oso.

El lobo se agacho pero no se echó atrás, sino que se colocó entre el oso y yo. Yo no quería que muriera. No era el que había visto la noche anterior. De eso estaba segura. Tenía la piel distinta, era de una mezcla de colores. En ese momento enseñaba los dientes.

El oso volvió a ponerse en pie sobre sus patas de atrás y gruño. El lobo le respondió con un sonido grave y vibrante desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

Yo sabía que hubiera debido que aprovechar para echar a correr, pero sencillamente no me quedaban fuerzas. Por fin tenía los pedes en tierra firme, pero no sabía siquiera si sería capaz de caminar. Quería gritar. Quería que alguno de los serpas me encontrara, que me ayudara.

El oso le asesto otro golpe al lobo y lo lanzo volando por el aire como si no pesara nada. Tras caer de golpe, el lobo volvió a ponerse de pie, se agazapo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del oso. De pronto salto hacia adelante, se agacho y mordió al oso en la pata. El gigante peludo soltó un grito y echo a correr.

Entonces el lobo, aun agazapado, se giró hacia mí. ¿Estaba yo a punto de convertirme en su víctima? Recordé lo que me había dicho Optimus: que ningún lobo sano había atacado jamás a un cybertroniano. Trate de no encogerme de miedo. No quería que notara que lo temía, que desconfiaba en él. Pero el agotamiento, el miedo y todo lo que había sufrido desde el momento de romperse la cuerda hicieron por fin mella en mí, y comencé a temblar violentamente.

Quería recuperar el control sobre mi misma, así que trate de concentrarme en el lobo, de no pensar en lo mucho que me dolía todo. El lobo me recordaba a un perro enorme. Era la criatura más bella que hubiera visto nunca. Tenía la piel de una extraña mezcla de colores, todos ellos oscuros pero brillantes. Y sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro muy vivo, no del aburrido gris lobo que había visto la noche anterior. Me daba la extraña sensación de que estaba observándome, tratando de decir… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me observaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí, mirando?

Cuanto más tiempo estaba el ahí parado, más cómoda me sentía yo con él. Sentí un extraño tipo de unión con el que no pude explicarme del todo. Los lobos de mis pesadillas eran siempre fieros, pero aquel lobo me había salvado la vida, se había interpuesto entre el oso y yo. ¿Es que acaso lo que les había sucedido a mis creadores biológicos había afectado a mis sueños durante años? Yo tenía miedo de algo, pero no era el bosque ni aquel lobo en particular. Era de algo que albergaba en mi interior, algo que yo no comprendía.

Oí una cacofonía de voces. Eran los otros. Me acorde del profesor Keane y de su obsesión por los lobos.

-¡Corre!- le susurre al lobo con voz ronca-. ¡Ponte a salvo!

El lobo ladeo la cabeza, igual que si esbozara una expresión critica. Y de pronto echo a correr. Desapareció entre el follaje.

-¡Arcee!- grito Chromia.

-¡Aquí!- grite yo.

Me quede donde estaba, luchando por reunir la energía suficiente.

-¡Oh, Primus mío!- grito Chromia al tiempo que ella, Moonracer, Ironhide, Sideswipe y Magnus entraban repentinamente en el claro.

Me sorprendió que Optimus no estuviera en ese grupo.

Chromia corrió hacia mí, se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a frotarme un brazo con cuidado de no hacerme daño en las heridas. Eso me hizo sentirme muy bien.

-Teníamos miedo de que te hubieras ahogado- dijo Moonracer al tiempo que comenzaba a frotarme el otro brazo.

Aquel calor adicional me hizo sentirme en la gloria.

Solté una débil carcajada antes de contestar:

-No.

Ironhide se quitó su armadura y dijo:

-Deberías de quitarte la armadura mojada.

Chromia le quito la armadura a Ironhide y echo a los chicos.

-Optimus tiene un tatuaje como ese- le oí yo decir a Magnus mientras se alejaba.

Ironhide tenía un tatuaje en la espalda, a la altura del hombro izquierdo, y parecía un símbolo celta. Era muy similar al colgante que llevaba yo. Me lleve el servo al cuello y lo toque. Me alivio saber que no lo había en el rio.

-Sí, es el símbolo de iniciación a una fraternidad- contesto Ironhide-. Una locura, ¿verdad?

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, mi primer pensamiento fue una absoluta locura: no pude imaginarme que Optimus se uniera a ninguna fraternidad. Después pensé que el equipo en lugar de venir corriendo para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. Era incapaz de asimilar la desilusión que eso me produjo.

Chromia me dio un toque en el hombro, me obligo a abandonar mis pensamientos y me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Vamos, tienes que quitarte esa armadura mojada.

Me quite la armadura y el sujetador. Moonracer sacó su arma para poder secar mi armadura mientras yo me ponía la armadura de Ironhide. Aun retenía su calor corporal y resultaba cómoda y de abrigo. Me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Mi parte de mi ingle era corto estaba hechos de un metal que se secaba muy rápidamente, y aunque no me resultaban calentitos, tampoco estaba tan helada como al principio.

En cuanto tuve puesta la armadura de Ironhide, los chicos volvieron a acercarse.

-¿Encendemos una hoguera aquí, o la llevamos de vuelta al campamento?- pregunto Sideswipe.

-La llevamos de vuelta al campamento- contesto Ironhide-. ¿Puedes tú con ella?

-Sí, claro- respondió Sideswipe.

-Yo puedo caminar- los interrumpí yo -. Además el movimiento me ayudara a entrar en calor un poco, ¿no les parece?

-Sí, es probable- dijo Sideswipe-. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie, moverte?

Yo asentí y el me ayudo a ponerte en pie.

-¿Y Optimus?- pregunto Magnus-. Por la forma en que corría, ¿no debería de haber llegado aquí ya?

_Entonces, ¿no está en el campamento?, ¿había salido corriendo detrás de mí?,_ pensé yo.

Sentí mi chispa que saltaba de alegría, que me escocieron los ópticos. ¿No era de lo más extraño? Otra reacción retardada al trauma que acababa de sufrir. Eso tenía que ser. Yo no era nada especial para Optimus, él no era especial para mí: únicamente manteníamos lazo que mantienen todos los compañeros serpa.

-Lo más seguro es que haya perdido el rastro de Arcee en el agua y que se haya pasado el punto de la orilla por el que ella ha salido sin darse cuenta- explico Ironhide-. El mech va a la universidad gracias a una beca. Corre como el viento. Seguiré adelante un poco más, a ver si lo encuentro. Ustedes volver, chicos. Arcee tiene que tomar energon algo caliente. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Ironhide no espero que nadie discutiera sus decisiones. Simplemente echo a caminar en la dirección en la que se había ido el lobo.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le grite yo-. He visto a un lobo y a un oso.

Ironhide se detuvo como si quisiera decir algo, pero Magnus se le adelanto.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí. Lucharon delante de mí. Los dos salieron corriendo. El lobo está herido. Si te encuentras con el…

-Tranquila, no pienso acercarme. Los animales salvajes y yo no nos llevamos muy bien- contesto Ironhide, que se apresuró a correr en busca de Optimus para decirle que yo estaba bien.

Volvimos al campamento y yo me alegre de ver que ya habían montado las tiendas. Entre en la mía. Estaba deseando quitarme la parte de mi ingle corto. Me puse unos largos de metal de franela y mi armadura de repuesto. Los arañazos ya no me derramaba energon, pero a pesar de todo me los cure con un antiséptico. En el bosque todo cuidado es poco. Luego agarre una manta, me la enrolle alrededor y salí a sentarme frente a la hoguera. Necesitaba comer algo que me reconfortara. Una bolsa grande, doble, de galletas de energon o como le decían de Oreo habría estado bien. Pero, por desgracia, no era yo quien había hecho acopio de las provisiones.

Chromia me tendió una taza de sopa de aceite.

-Bébete esto. Te calentara.

Se sentó a mi lado y añadió:

-Estábamos muy preocupados.

-No tanto como yo.

-Vale, no me malinterpretes, pero me alegro de que te pasara a ti y no a mí. Nadar no se me da nada bien.

-Si alguna vez nadar por los rápidos llegara a formar parte de la competición olímpica, puede que tenga otra oportunidad de pertenecer al equipo.

Ella se echó a reír. Había pillado la broma porque yo le había contado que había estado a punto de formar parte del equipo olímpico.

-¡No te quepa duda!- exclamo ella, rodeándome con un brazo y apretándome fuerte-. ¡Primus!, no sé si volver a preocuparme nunca tanto por nadie.

Apoye la cabeza en su hombro. Habría podido quedarme dormida ahí. Solo habría encontrado más cómodo el hombro de Optimus. Me conmovía que él hubiera sentido tanto miedo por mí como para saltarse el punto de la orilla por el que yo había salido. Probablemente se enfadaría mucho consigo mismo al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Él no era perfecto. Aunque tampoco yo iba a ponérselo de relieve.

Optimus e Ironhide llegaron caminando al campamento con toda tranquilidad. Como los dos estaban morenos, parecían hermanos.

-Yo tenía razón- dijo Ironhide-, se pasó el punto del rio, y llego más lejos de lo que te llevo la corriente a ti. Estaba mucho más allá de donde tú saliste por la orilla.

-Es lo que uno consigue cuando tiene el record universitario en los mil seiscientos metros lisos- dijo Sideswipe.

Optimus apenas hizo caso del comentario de Sideswipe. Se agacho delante de mí y me pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- respondí yo, sintiéndome violenta ante tanta atención-. No pretendía montar todo este jaleo. No sé por qué cedió la cuerda.

-¿Es que no te lo han dicho?

Yo lo mire llena de confusión y pregunte:

-¿Decirme que?

-Alguien rompió la cuerda.

* * *

_**Whoa, listo lo termine, y la pregunta es ¿Quién rompió la cuerda? ¿Habrá sido uno de los serpa? ¿O uno de los excursionistas? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
